Garden of the Moon
by Ailsa89
Summary: FINISHED Companion piece to Lost in Moria and Trials of Lorien. Frodo and Sam reach Ithilien, only to find that Gollum has betrayed them...
1. Entering Ithilien

Disclaimer: AU Story. The fourth large LOTR fic! My word, not another, surely? The characters are not mine. The settings are not mine. The plot is, however, my creation. I hope you find this an enjoyable read.  
  
Garden of the Moon--  
  
What if Frodo and Sam were endangered before they met Faramir? What if Gollum's betrayal came sooner than expected? And who would save them from the peril then?  
  
~ Chapter One ~  
  
A single red light burned on the Morannon. Like a great eye watching them from afar. It seemed to pierce the darkness like a knife, through all boundaries. All it's concentration on them. Gollum would not lead the hobbits along the road but at its side, under cover of shadows. But the night was receding and the cold waxing moon was beginning to dim in the sky. Though Frodo and Sam often begged their guide to let them rest, he drove them onwards all night, until grey dawn began to slide out from behind the mountains.  
  
"I can't go a step further," Frodo gasped. He staggered back and then dropped to his knees. Everything ached desperately.  
  
"Alright, Mister Frodo," Sam answered, "Then we won't. Hoy, Gollum! We're stopping!" The creature turned and bared his teeth angrily.  
  
"Hobbitses cannot stop yet," he snapped, "Still a long way to go. Long way yet."  
  
"And we'll walk it when we're ready. We've got to rest." Rolling his eyes, Gollum came creeping back and squatted nearby, muttering under his breath. The hobbits wrapped their cloaks about themselves and huddled together on the dark bank. Around them, the barren rocky landscape was being lit by the cold frosty light of day and the black mountains reared up like soldiers on every side. But beyond the wasteland lay rolling hills, set about with charred pine trees and rotting logs. Tall heather swayed in fields before them and in the distance sat fallen pinnacles of rock. Even from here they could make out the silver gleam of water trickling among them.  
  
"Mister Frodo," said Sam, "We'd do better if we were among that heather. We wouldn't be seen so easily and, well, it'd be nicer to lie on than rocks and hard ground." Frodo nodded, too weary to force words past his lips. Leaning on his friend, he waded into the wild meadow and then let the pack slip from his shoulders as he toppled forward into blessed sleep. Sam, however, found it difficult to close his eyes. He kept watching Gollum as he hurried back and forth, at times cradling something in his hands and at others seeming to be gnawing at his fingers, waiting impatiently. He never seemed to sleep. Sam kept a wary eye on him and stayed close to his master. It may have been his hunger that kept him awake as well. Though lembas was a fine meal, it was little compared to the bounty of the Shire. His stomach rumbled at the memory.  
  
--  
  
At evening, Sam woke Frodo and they struggled to their feet to start another journey. Though, this time, they did not begrudge the landscape. It was still dark but at least this they could see that it had once been beautiful.  
  
"It's like worn metal, isn't it?" whispered Sam, "It used to be all shiny and now Mordor's gone and dulled it down."  
  
"Yes. Dulling light with darkness. Well, come on, Sam, we must get moving. That is, if Gollum is still willing to lead us."  
  
"Where is he? The devil! That Stinker's off hunting again, I'll be bound." Frodo glared at him.  
  
"There's no need to call him names, Sam. He's held to his word this far hasn't he? We cannot think the worst of him."  
  
"There's no *better* in him, Master! And...well, that's what he is. There's nothing left in him but deceit." Frodo felt angry at his friend's stupidity.  
  
"You don't understand," he said. He lowered his tone, "And what would you know of it anyway?"  
  
"What don't I understand? This is Gollum and more than likely he'll stab us in the back when we're asleep."  
  
Frodo's temper, already taut, snapped.  
  
"Is that what I'll do, Sam?" he shouted, "When the Ring takes me? I'll be nothing more than a- a Stinker to you? It's wonderful to know, Sam, that when the Dark Lord comes for me, my only friend in this wilderness believes there is nothing left in me but lies! You just don't understand what the Ring did to him. What it'll do to me!"  
  
His last vicious word echoed tenfold and then died away. Sam was looking at the ground, his face red. Frodo had never spoken to him like this. He did not sound like Gollum. How could he ever be like that stinking creature? Could the Ring do that to his master?  
  
"I'm sorry, Mister Frodo..." he mumbled, "I didn't mean to get you upset and all."  
  
"What have I said?" said Frodo faintly. His eyes flicked from one side the other, his hands groped for unseen support. "Sam, I'm sorry...oh, forgive me, I can't even control my words anymore."  
  
"Hobbitses! Hobbitses, come quickly!" came a voice from the undergrowth. Gollum bounded out from the heather and pranced around them delightedly. "Sleep well, did we? Good, good, now we go on. Master must go on into the garden. But it isn't safe yet. So must be cautious, precious, or the bad men find us..."  
  
"Men?" cried Frodo, "Where, Sméagol? Are they near? Should we hide?"  
  
"Oh, bad men go through everyday, Master. The Dark Lord is summoning his troops so they come. Must be swift, hobbits, swift as shadows."  
  
They followed Gollum back to the road and trekked along it for hours. It cut through the hilly landscape, round the crumbling pillars and obelisks and over grey, winding streams. This was Ithilien, the Garden of the Moon. A shrunken magnificence. The trees were all withered and only the plants that grew among their humped roots flourished. At one point, they were crossing over a bridge, when they heard the thunder of feet in the distance.  
  
"Sméagol?" Frodo ventured uncertainly. Gollum rose off his hind legs like a dog and sniffed at the air. He grimaced.  
  
"Orcses, precious. Orcses moving to the Black Gate."  
  
They moved away from the road, heading due south and into the depths of Ithilien. A sweet fragrant smell filled the air, of herbs and berries and of the fallen pine needles that carpeted the floor. Gollum passed this by with a look of intense dislike but the hobbits were reminded of the Shire. Sam felt a huge pang of homesickness and he realised just how much he missed the Gaffer and Rosie. But he fought against it. They did not need him getting all mawkish now. So he set his sights on the path ahead.  
  
--  
  
Gollum led them to a small dell that surrounded a glimmering pool. Broken stonework lay scattered about and the odd discarded helm and cuirass. They drank from the water gratefully as day began to stain the sky once more. The wind was beginning to pick up and it was bitterly cold, so they looked about once more for a hiding-place. Frodo felt as if there was another presence, watching them. Every crack of twig or flurry of leaves made him spin around in expectation of the Eye to come flying through the underbrush to engulf them. He shuddered and tried to press the thought from his mind. But so oblivious to where he was putting his feet, he tripped over something in his path and sprawled in the dust. Sam spun round.  
  
"Mister Frodo, are you alright?"  
  
"Fine, Sam. But...what on earth did I trip on?"  
  
He glanced over his shoulder and recoiled in fright. A man's skull, with a few tattered strips of flesh still clinging to its bleached skin, leered up at him. All around them were bones, bits of charred armour, wads of burnt skin and other, even fouler things.  
  
"We'll go higher up this hill," Sam said defiantly, trying desperately to drown out the terrible silence of those bones.  
  
They struggled higher until they found a bracken-strewn ledge to rest on. There, they shed their packs and stretched out across the slab, gasping for breath. Above them, the sun, or what was accounted for a sun in this evil land, shed a murky light into Mordor and they slept uneasily. Even Gollum settled down amongst the fern and closed his eyes. All three of them were still; like mithril tokens scattered in the brush.  
  
But they were woken by the pounding of drums.  
  
~  
  
A bit dark but I hope you will enjoy :-) 


	2. Abandoned

Disclaimer: AU Story. The fourth large LOTR fic! My word, not another, surely? The characters are not mine. The settings are not mine. The plot is, however, my creation. I hope you find this an enjoyable read.  
  
Koko Kung: HIYA! Yes, I know; I've been beating myself up about not writing anything for ages so I decided to force myself into the computer chair and study LOTR for a new story. :-). Yes! Us fellow sadists have to stick together!  
  
Shirebound: Darkness envelops my soul... Mwa ha ha! Thank you for the note- I am terrible at that and will definitely try to avoid all my "chops" from now on.  
  
MagicalRachel: You guess right! Well, torture-ish. It's not going to be quite as bad as a) being poisoned b) being attacked by scary Uruk-Hai while Pippin screams "They're dead!" or c) jumping off a cliff. Hopefully. Glad you liked my Gollum-y and Sammy parts. I like Gollum. Did...I...just say that? Heehee- my description fest! You'd better watch out for darkness. I mean, we are in the Garden of the Moon and you have to keep your wits about you, precious. Yes, precious, very long way to go...I'm sorry, I've been listening to the radio production a lot and Gollum seriously freaks me out.  
  
Holly Wood: Glad I'm making you wonder. But to find out what happens next, you must read on and go where no other reviewer has gone before...  
  
CStini: Yay! Hope this next chapter will be as enjoyable. :-)  
  
????: Almond Joy? Hmm... *ideas begin taking root* Mawkish, btw, means "nauseatingly sentimental" or just generally homesick. I'm so pleased you liked the argument part- I wanted to combine both the book and the movie version. Hehe- thank you for the lovely review!  
  
Bookworm2000: Arg, no! The 2000 bookworms strike back! :-P. I know- I should be more sympathetic towards Gollum but I still think he's a creep. Hope this satisfies your cravings!  
  
~ Chapter Two ~  
  
Gollum started out of his revery with a hiss. Frodo and Sam were already on their feet, looking round in terror. The drums seemed to come from all around, echoing amid the branches and vibrating underfoot.  
  
"Where's it coming from?" Frodo whispered.  
  
"It sounds like they're right on top of us!" Sam cried.  
  
"Downhill, hobbitses," their guide instructed, "To the lake. Hide there 'till they've gone."  
  
"Who are *they*?" asked Sam as he began scrambling back down the hill, trying fervently to help his master at the same time. But Gollum did not answer and merely led them down into the dell and under a thick overhang of branches. All three crouched in the shadows, feeling their fingers sinking into the muddy banks of the pool. They held their breath. The drumming was approaching from the direction they had just come, down some unseen path towards them. A loud, clear horn note rang out and it echoed across the clearing. Gollum whimpered and put his hands over his ears.  
  
"Look," Frodo hissed, "There they are."  
  
Through the jumble of thorny branches, a column of orcs came marching through. Rank upon endless rank of sabres, spears and swords. The leader, his black cloak marked by the emblem of a red eye, turned his troops left and westward through Ithilien. Orcs poured down the hill in a veritable deluge of scale and armour. Then the horde came to an end and their marching feet grew more and more distant. At last, when the silence had resumed, Sam gave a great sigh.  
  
"Thank goodness that's over," he breathed.  
  
"Not over, precious, not over!" said Gollum, "No, no, no, hobbits must go on. Climb higher. Go further. Come along, Master, must get away from the orcses."  
  
They obeyed, grudgingly, and began ascending the hill once more. There was no time to stop for a bite to eat and they were far too uneasy to stop anywhere for long. At the summit of the rise, they looked down across the miles of greying woodland before them. The trees looked silver in the moonlight, criss-crossed with finger-like rivers and streams. Sam guessed he could hear the distant rumble of a waterfall and he squinted out to the horizon where plumes of water were being hurled into the air. The hobbit suddenly felt himself thrust down.  
  
"Down, Sam!" Frodo cried. They lay still for a long time and Sam wondered what on earth his friend could have seen. Then he heard the faint caw of birds. He felt the chill of the crebain's shadows as they passed overhead and listened to the soft flap of their wings. The companions lay rigid in the ferns for a long time, unable to move for their fear. And when at last the flock was gone and they could sit up again, they found, to their dismay, that Gollum had gone.  
  
Sam decided to fight back any angry words at present, for fear of upsetting Frodo again, but he could not help but feel as he had been expecting this. He was almost surprised that there was not a dagger in his back already. Somehow, he could not find the will to trust Gollum. He had heard so many stories of Bilbo and the game of riddles so many times that he could not get the picture of that leering, deformed creature in the darkness out of his head. He glanced out the corner of his eye.  
  
"Mister Frodo?" he asked cautiously, "What do we do now?"  
  
"There's nothing we can do, really. I suppose we must just wait...and see if he comes back."  
  
Once again, Sam swallowed any remarks to this.  
  
--  
  
The moon slid across the velvet sky and was soon replaced by glints of sunlight in the east. Sam woke first, curled up under his cloak. He blinked in the harsh light and sat up stiffly. He gazed round at the land and had to catch his breath at the scene before him. Ithilien stretched out far below, in a myriad of bright colours. The green and ochre of leaves, the blue and silver of water, the patterned black and moave of shadows. It was almost as lovely as the Shire. Sam quickly crushed this thought. But he could not forget just how very far he was from home. From the Gaffer and Bagshot Row. He missed it all terribly. Almost so much, it made him wonder why he had ever come.  
  
Yet, when he looked across at his master, he knew why. There was a light in Frodo; like a beacon that Sam had followed. Frodo had taken on so much- Sam knew that- and he had lost even more. He had walked across the face of Middle-Earth, trying to perform a task that he believed was fruitless. He has asked Sam once, in Lothlórien, if he thought all of them would come to Mordor. It was frightening to think that this gardener was the only one who had been able to follow the beacon all the way. And still, however much there was behind them, there always seemed to be such a long way still to go.  
  
"But I said I would," Sam said resolutely, "I said I'd follow him to whatever end and I still promise that. That light always shines through, somehow. I love him. And I've promised to follow him." He bit down on his lip and thought. "But now that dratted Gollum's gone and run off. I'm not much use on navigatin'. I just hope he'll keep to his word until we're well inside Mordor."  
  
"...Oh," Frodo yawned, sitting up and smiling at his friend, "Hello, Sam. Is Sméagol back yet?"  
  
"Not yet, Mister Frodo. Should we wait any longer?"  
  
"Yes. An hour longer. He's probably out hunting or something. If he's not back by then, well...we'll have to go on without him."  
  
They shared a meagre breakfast of lembas and then sat for a while longer, gazing out over the magnificent garden. Just as Frodo was about declare they move on, drums began to echo in the distance. The blare of a horn.  
  
"Oh no," Sam murmured, "Not another lot."  
  
"Sméagol said they came through every day," Frodo replied. For a long time, they could do little but listen and try to determine from which direction the sound was coming from. Sam furrowed his brow.  
  
"I don't know, Mister Frodo," he said, "But I reckon...I reckon they're coming up from the hill."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Listen for yourself. It's getting clearer all the while."  
  
It was true. The drumbeats were coming up the hill towards them. Frodo leapt to his feet, gathering up their things in his arms and looking wildly about.  
  
"We have to hide!"  
  
Together, they dived down the opposite bank and then worked their way along to the left. But to their horror, the troops gave a great cry and began to swarm over the hill, rushing down in pursuit.  
  
"Run, Frodo!" Sam cried, "Find somewhere to hide. I'll run off in t'other direction."  
  
"No, Sam, I wouldn't have got this far without you. Come on!"  
  
But as Frodo's hand grasped Sam's wrist, an arrow thudded into the ground between them. The hobbits tumbled down the hill, head over heels. The orcs gave a great cheer as they plummeted down into the bushes and lay motionless on the ground. 


	3. Escape the Masses

Disclaimer: AU Story. The fourth large LOTR fic! My word, not another, surely? The characters are not mine. The settings are not mine. The plot is, however, my creation. I hope you find this an enjoyable read.  
  
Shirebound: It was hard trying to convey that scene where Sam is watching Frodo sleep but I wanted to include Frodo's "light" in it as well. So pleased it worked! Yes, precious, evil cliffhangerses...  
  
Holly Wood: Of course! Where would I be without my angst? Hehe...  
  
Koko Kung: I know what's happening next, don't worry. Alternatively, I could just write two chapters and leave you guessing. :-) Hobbit torture on the way!  
  
Bookworm2000: Hmm, Captain Birdseyeses, precious- heh. Scary thought- talk about split personality! You've got 2000 of them! Can't say I'm Gollum's biggest fan either. In this story, least of all! Thankies for the review- you have given me ideases  
  
MagicalRachel: Yay for torture! Angst and pain! MWA HA HA! Ahem. Darkness is scary; you may have your torch but I've got a cushion. *whimper* Yay! So happy I got Sam right for you  
  
CStini: The drums, the drums, the drums! Me too! I'd run away really fast. "Run, Ailsa!" Sam cried, "Find somewhere to hide. I'll run off in t'other direction." Ailsa shrugged. "OK!" and she ran off. Teehee  
  
????: Oh, trust me, all the women on radio in those days (in Britain) sound exactly the same and get on everybody's nerves. Yeah! The Mouth of Sauron was terrifying! Thanks for the review!  
  
QTPie-2488: Yes, how could I leave people? *sniff* I love you guys! And now you'll be able to be here for each update. :-)  
  
~ Chapter Three ~  
  
Frodo found himself lying on a bed of moss in a most uncomfortable position. His head was throbbing terribly. High above him, a dark curtain of sky swung behind the moon's bright eye. Strange noises seemed to be echoing all around him and...voices? Frodo sat up and winced as a stab of pain shot along his arm. He looked about in the unpleasant blackness and saw that he was shut in on every side by thorns and branches. For a long time, the hobbit could not understand what had happened. He thought, for one awful moment, that he had been captured by the orcs. But then...where was Sam? And where were the orcs, come to that? It was almost too much for Frodo and he had to stop himself crying out to his friend. The night had never seemed so dark.  
  
"Mister Frodo?"  
  
His heart gave a great leap and he swung round and about, searching for the owner of the voice.  
  
"Sam?" he called out faintly, "Sam, where are you?"  
  
Then, he thought he could make out a figure just beyond the thorns. He crawled over and, in the silvery glow of moonlight, he could make out Sam's scratched and bruised face.  
  
"Frodo, there you are," he whispered, "I thought I was all on my own here. But where are we? What's happening?"  
  
"I've no idea, Sam. Where are those orcs? I thought they were right behind us. And didn't we fall?"  
  
"I don't understand it neither. But I think we'd best stay in these bushes until dawn, so at least we don't blunder off the path or come out in the wrong place. Here...do you hear that? Either I'm going daft or that's- that's voices."  
  
They were silent for a moment, listening carefully to the shufflings and mutterings not far away. Sure enough, they could make out the odd word. Angry and frustrated voices snapping orders.  
  
"Any sign?" the hobbits heard. It was unsettlingly close.  
  
"N'ah," someone else replied, "They probably fell into a hole. Or p'r'aps that mangy frog ate 'em. This is a waste of time! We've been over this ground a hundred times or more."  
  
"'Ang on, there's something 'ere. Look! What's this? A pan!"  
  
Sam let out a small whimper and put a hand to his pack. One of the pans was gone.  
  
"It must've fallen off when we came down the hill," he whispered, "Oh, I'm such a fool!"  
  
"Quiet, Sam! Don't let them hear us," Frodo hissed, "We're completely hidden, and if we're lucky, we might be able to get away."  
  
There was the sound of approaching feet crunching over the bristly grass and the orc troop gathered round to examine the find.  
  
"They must be round 'ere somewhere," commented one. There was a murmur of agreement and then more footsteps. They circled round the thorn-bush and the hobbits held their breath and flattened themselves to the ground. But the orcs could see little in the darkness. None were willing to look in amongst the vast net of thorns surrounding the hill. At last, the troop moved further round and their voices grew fainter and fainter until the landscape was almost silent again. Frodo sighed heavily and sat up.  
  
"Thank goodness," he murmured, "That fall saved us. See?" He pointed to the thin canopy over their heads. Two holes gaped down through the barbed limbs from where the hobbits had tumbled through. "Now," Frodo went on, "We must get back into the garden and go as far as we may before the sun rises."  
  
"But how? These thorns are like walls."  
  
"Sting. Sting will cut through these easily. Come on, Sam, we have to get moving."  
  
He drew out the elven blade and saw the sheen of blue still glowing at its point. He held it out and drove it through the stiff wood so that a passage stretched before them. Step by step, moving as quietly as ghosts, the companions worked their way through the maze. Sting clove the bushes in two and, finally, when it felt as if they had crawled for an age, it broke through to fresh air. Frodo sheathed his sword and quickly ducked out. Sam followed close behind and glanced back over his shoulder. He could make out the faintest movements near the edge of the hill and the flutter of shadows on the trees. They went quickly on into a thicket of conifers, where the earth was damp and crawling with insects. Two, maybe three miles they ran until the hill passed out of sight and they collapsed into a bed of ferns.  
  
-- "Sam! Sam, wake up," Frodo said, "We must get moving."  
  
The gardener rubbed at his eyes and sat up blearily.  
  
"Bless me, I'm still exhausted. How far did we run?"  
  
"It's not that; we've only slept an hour or so. I want to get going now. If Sméagol alerted those orcs, he might still be following us. It's best if we lose him."  
  
Again, Sam bit back any comment to this and began gathering his belongings together.  
  
"How far is there to go?" he asked, hoisting his pack onto his shoulders.  
  
"Another day or so to the mountains," said Frodo, "But...to be honest, Sam, I have no idea how we can cross them. From here, it just looks like a black fence."  
  
"Keeping whatever's in there locked in," the gardener muttered. His friend grimaced.  
  
"And keeping us out." 


	4. The Ring's Song

Disclaimer: AU Story. The fourth large LOTR fic! My word, not another, surely? The characters are not mine. The settings are not mine. The plot is, however, my creation. I hope you find this an enjoyable read.  
  
Shirebound: Heh. My mangy frogs. I'm sure Sting will be able to deal with them. The mangy Gollum frog, however, has strayed out of thought and time. Well, actually, he's somewhere behind the hobbits  
  
Koko Kung: Mountainous regions to come. Yay! *claps hands* I love mountains. Please don't asphyxiate on my account! Read the story and be calm, child. Hope you enjoy!  
  
????: I thought they needed a bit of help, really. So I rescued them through the thorns. Good thing too! But Gollum may wreck their plans. Heehee, you should try slowing the tape down now. Very sinister Galadriel  
  
CStini: Yeah, but Sam's a good sort. He's a right hero. But yes! That should be his motto! Don't bring too many pans...  
  
Stephanie-Lou: Hooray! Da li'l bee buzzes back! I'm so pleased you liked the first three- hope the fourth works out well too  
  
Holly Wood: Ooh, scary music. *hides behind sofa* Hopefully the hobbits will get a little bit further before more trouble strikes. Glad you're enjoying it!  
  
QTPie-2488: I'm sorry I've not been updating so quickly recently. Blame my school. But I'll try to get things up within weeks of each other rather than months. :-)  
  
MagicalRachel: Lovely? Well, I appreciate the sentiment. :-) Crawling through thorns not exactly highlight of the day! Ooh. I still don't see why you have to have Frodo pyjamas! *blush* The Evil Hobbit-Torturing Person thanks you. I know, but the voice I try and put to Frodo is Ian Holm's from the original BBC recording. Lossa fun! Thank you for the review!  
  
ViNguyen: Yes! How did you miss this? Down on your knees! Ahem...sorry, my power-hungry side exploded there. You made me really happy! Dramatic. *proud smile* Thank you!  
  
Hmsgirl: OK *gasp* I shall update. Honest! Honest! *frightened sobbing*  
  
Bookworm2000: Yes. Come to think of it, I'd like Sam's pan back! Poor little thing doesn't deserve to be eaten out of by smelly orcs. Good for you! You must be a very inspirational person. Don't worry about the Birdseyes thing- just my warped sense of humour. Teehee. But what if you lose your real personality? I mean, what if you dropped it down the back of the sofa by mistake?  
  
Skye: Yay for Skye! Thou art an evil hobbit torturing person too, I'll warrant. I hope I keep amazing you in Ch. 4! D'aw, li'l Sam's all lookin' after his master and bein' all wonderful and loyal. Gotta love Sam. Ah, good idea! The great Hehop- a giant frog with clustered eyes. N'ah, sorry, it's just Gollum. The orcs didn't ask his name. Please do update! Thou might be evil but I doest enjoy thy tales of Frodo's woe and...OK, I'll shut up now. Please update!  
  
Just 221 days until ROTK!  
  
~ Chapter Four ~  
  
They travelled far that day, not stopping once. The trees gathered in about them and the faint roar of a waterfall rang ahead of them. The sun rose into the eastern horizon and spilt gold across Ithilien. Sam scrambled up a low rise and looked back across the gardens to the hill, now little more than a smudge behind the conversing trees.  
  
"I wish I hadn't lost that pan," he muttered. Frodo laughed dryly.  
  
"Don't fret, Sam. I'm sure it'll find its way back to you somehow."  
  
"Maybe and maybe not, Mister Frodo, but it bothers me what those filthy orcs might be doing with it. I don't want no orc food in that pan," he said and added, as a quiet afterthought, "It was a good pan that..." And he said little else.  
  
--  
  
They stopped a little while after noon. Clouds were beginning to gather in the sky and a murky grey was seeping from behind the ominous mountains. Sam broke a piece of lembas in two and they ate without pleasure. The hobbit noticed that Frodo kept glancing in either direction, his eyes scanning the landscape in a vaguely suspicious manner. Sam decided to ignore it but it troubled him greatly. After a brief rest, they set off again, trudging up an embankment, using their hands as much as their feet. For a while, the going was easy and the ground was level. They were travelling on high ground where the wind was fresh and the views spectacular. Ithilien was spread out before them and it appeared that they would go far that day.  
  
"Watch out, Sam!" Frodo shouted and lunged out to his friend. A small avalanche of shale cascaded down the cliffside that had been all but invisible behind the thick ivy. Sam gripped Frodo's arm and let out a breath.  
  
"Oh, sir...I never saw it coming! You saved me that time."  
  
"Yes, Sam. We'll have to keep- goodness! Look at that!"  
  
The hobbits gazed down through the veil of leaves and branches and saw, to their astonishment, whole armies passing below. Troops of men garbed in black cloaks and masks of blood red. Men. Orcs. Creatures they had only ever seen pictures of. Tramping in rank upon rank over the finery of the garden, towards Mordor.  
  
"There's got to be a thousand and one of them down there," Sam breathed, "And it doesn't stop! See, Frodo? The lines go right back into the trees."  
  
But Frodo was no longer listening. He could not hear his friend. To him, the trees uprooted and pulled themselves aside like curtains. The earth flattened to a straight path that led straight into the troops. The Ring's song seemed all the louder and more potent than ever. It wove around him. It told him to go on. It's song wound on and Frodo followed it. His fingers curled convulsively up to the chain at his neck. The Ring was calling him. And now...now it was alright. Frodo wondered why he had been frightened in the first place. He would just pass the Ring on. It was a small task. Then he and Sam could find the others and they could go home. To Bilbo and Gandalf in the Shire. No one would come to any harm. There was no Dark Lord. Sauron, no doubt, was just a story. Only the Ring mattered. Only the Ring had to continue the journey. It sang to him so beautifully. Why should anything with so sweet a voice need to be feared?  
  
There was a faint hiss from the undergrowth. Sam spun round and drew his sword at once. Behind him, Frodo began to step forward. Tentatively at first, but then more confidently. Working his way down the side of the cliff.  
  
"Who goes there?" Sam said angrily to the bushes, "Gollum? Gollum, is that you? Come out, you wretch. Stop your skulking and tell us your game. The orcs and all of it. Come on!"  
  
The hiss subsided to a low growl and then, to Sam's dismay, it became a laugh. A hoarse cackle that made the hair on his arms stand on end.  
  
"We won't come out, precious," Gollum sniggered, "We don't want to. It won't be long now, will it? Won't be long. The precious is calling and master hears it. Sam better get Master or the precious is gone. Yes, precious? Yes, yes, It is singing to him, precious..."  
  
Sam dropped his sword in horror. Without turning to see, he slid himself to the edge of the slope and twisted his body round to the cliff edge and began to clamber down. He only knew that he must reach the bottom before Frodo. If not, well, he did not want to think of it. The idea made his skin crawl. But before, Gollum had been so adamant for the Ring not to fall into the Enemy's hands. But it was hardly Sam's way to stop and think of this. His duty was to his master. He tumbled a short way and caught a glimpse of Frodo, working his way stoically down the cliff side, eyes clouded, all else forgotten.  
  
"Mister Frodo!" he called. But he dared not shout louder, for fear of alerting the armies, not a hundred yards away. Frodo did not heed him. He walked on, stepping out onto the ground and heading straight into capture. Sam inhaled sharply and waited until his master was just beneath him. Then he threw himself down, grabbing Frodo's arms as he went and toppling them both to the floor. Frodo let out a cry and Sam felt his hands being wrenched aside.  
  
"No, Frodo, you mustn't," he pleaded, "Don't listen to It. That's not the way. That's not the right way!"  
  
Sam almost fell back as a voice entered his mind.  
  
*It is the only way,* it whispered, it's voice filled with malice, *Let him go! There is no hope left for Frodo. You have lost him. But I can save him. If he does this for me then he shall be well. You can return to the Shire. All will be well. You can be with Rosie and your father. Frodo and Bilbo will be back in Bag End. Just let him do this and I shall make everything go back to how it was before.*  
  
But no matter how tempting Sam found these words, he knew his instructions. The Ring could not go to those men. They were to take it to Mount Doom.  
  
"Fight it, Frodo!" he cried, "You know it ain't right. We have to go to the mountain, remember? The Cracks of Doom. Lord Elrond said that was the only way. Gandalf said it was!"  
  
Frodo's angry struggles weakened and then stopped. His mouth opened and closed helplessly as his mind struggled against the powerful grip still holding it. The Ring's song dulled and, finally, faded back into memory. Sam felt the hands that had been fighting him before embrace him now.  
  
The hobbits sat for a long while in silence until the vast company had passed them by and all was still. When the birdsong resumed, Sam helped Frodo to his feet and they stood there in quiet amazement. Only now they realised how close they had come to the final toll. How loudly the Ring still sang. Sam guessed that, in the few moments of quiet, he heard a dying voice cry out in his mind.  
  
*Frodo shall never return unless he does this for me...* 


	5. Prey

Disclaimer: AU Story. The fourth large LOTR fic! My word, not another, surely? The characters are not mine. The settings are not mine. The plot is, however, my creation. I hope you find this an enjoyable read.  
  
Shirebound: Ooh. Thank you! I thought the line would be appropriate in the context; what the Ring wants more than anything else.  
  
Stephanie-Lou: Teehee. Well, there's only one lil'bee! It wasn't Frodo who was worried about the cooking gear- it was Sam. Honest! No, I didn't think he would get upset about it. He has other problems. Don't worry! I like your reviews!  
  
Koko Kung: *shakes Koko* It's OK! It's OK! Oh no, I'm so sorry! I know, there is nothing in the world I can do or make you feel better about it but I am just so sorry and I hope that you can get stuff fixed soon.  
  
Hmsgirl:......*bursts into tears*  
  
MagicalRachel: Haha, yes, precious! Tautses we does. Tauntses the Rachel hobbitses. Yay! You spotted my weird link-y thing! It is supposed to sound like the Nimrodel thing because the Nimrodel had been overcome by the power of the Ring and was singing the Ring's song to Frodo. A...reflection! I know. Very stupid. But that's the only explanation I can give you *cringe*. Yeees, I saw The Two Towers again and that has always been my favourite scene. Five times I've seen it now! I'm terrible!  
  
????: I always loved the thought that the Ring had a secret evil song that only the bearer could hear, just to show its power. Yes! Sam's gone and dropped his sword! But can you blame him? Poor Frodo!  
  
ViNguyen: Heh. Thank you! Huggles!  
  
CStini: Really? Thank you so much! *takes a bow* So pleased you enjoyed it!  
  
Bookworm2000: Eerie is my middle name. :-) That would quite strange if it was... *claps* Great poem! Hope you find your personality soon!  
  
QTPie-2488: Glad you liked it so much. I hope this sums up as more!  
  
Holly Wood: *returns vaguely creepy noises* Yeah, I know, I hate the Ring! I think they should just throw it away. I love writing Sam- heh- glad he turned out sounding like himself.  
  
~ Chapter Five ~  
  
They stopped for the rest of the day, hiding behind the small bushes at the bottom. It was when the light was failing that Sam was reminded of his sword.  
  
"I dropped it right in front of that sneaking devil," he cried, "Oh, if he's got hold of it, no doubt he'll be up and making mischief with it. I'd rather not be skewered on my own sword while- oh. Oh, I'm sorry, Mister Frodo. I didn't mean to go and say that."  
  
The expression on Frodo's face was unreadable. He was frowning down at the earth, hands pressed flat to the ground, as if listening carefully for something. He took in a deep breath and glanced up at his friend.  
  
"It's alright, Sam. You just don't get along with him, that's all. Maybe that's a good thing, all considered."  
  
Sam sighed and gave a small smile. Then, he began climbing back up the cliffside. Near the top, he thought he heard a sound, but after a pause, he put it down to his imagination. With a grunt, he pulled himself up onto the ledge and made to stand up when he felt the tap of metal at his cheek. It was his sword. At once, the picture of Gollum came to his mind.  
  
"You little thief!" he shouted, "Wait till I get my hands on you! Swingin' my sword round like-"  
  
He found himself staring up into the face of a leering orc chief. It laughed at him and then spat in his face.  
  
"Bold words for a creepin' rat."  
  
--  
  
Frodo was tossed down next to Sam, hands chafing painfully in their tight bonds. He managed to roll himself onto his side.  
  
"Sam? Sam, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm well enough, sir. Well as anyone can be. That wretched Gollum! He did this, I know it!"  
  
"...Yes. I think he did."  
  
Frodo could feel something slipping from his heart. He had trusted Sméagol. But his word had not held even as far as here. Now it appeared the quest was finished. All had been in sole sacrifice to Gollum. It made him sick just to think of it and he closed his eyes against the cold reality. Sam brought him back.  
  
"Well, one thing's certain, you've got to escape. If I shout and make a fuss, the orcs will be worrying about me and then you can get away. You have to, Frodo!"  
  
"But I can't," the hobbit answered at once, "It may be what's best for Middle-Earth but I can't do it. I think the others would understand."  
  
Sam looked perplexed and forced himself up to stare at Frodo.  
  
"Understand what, Mister Frodo? You can't stay. The orcs'll find It! What then? If I just-"  
  
"No! No, I won't let you."  
  
Sam drew back at the wild light in his friend's eyes.  
  
"But, sir, you have to get into Mordor. That's what we came all this way for."  
  
"The only reason I reached Ithilien was because you were there with me. I wouldn't get two steps in Mordor on my own, Sam. Surely, you can see that."  
  
"But the orcs'll get It!"  
  
"Oi, you two! Pipe down or we'll roast you both over this fire!"  
  
The hobbits fell silent. Sam looked pleadingly at his master but Frodo turned away to look up at the sky. Sighing, Sam leant back and released the strain on his arms. He had to think. They had to escape soon, or no doubt the orcs would find the Ring. Or it would get lost somewhere in the gardens. Then everything would have been in vain. Worse than that...even worse than that, Gollum could get the Ring. Why else would he betray them? That was all he wanted. All he craved. Sam had to get Frodo away as soon as possible or it would all be up. The Dark Lord or Gollum. He would never make that choice in a hundred years; he'd rather die. They needed help now. More than anything else.  
  
"If only Gandalf were here," he whispered to himself for the thousandth time. Gandalf would be so much better at all this. He must have known Sam would mess it all up and get them caught. "He should have turned me into a toad. I'd be a better one of them than I am a friend." If Strider were here. Yes, he would be able to save Frodo. He could deal with this rabble with a few strokes of his sword and then he would lead them right through Mordor without a care. If Legolas were here instead, he could carry Frodo all the way! Anyone who even thought of harming him would be dead in seconds. Gimli, Boromir, the Lady, even Merry and Pippin might have been better for this task. But there was only Sam.  
  
Suddenly, a cry went up at the end of the camp. Frodo started out of a light rest and struggled to a sitting position. There were more yells of alarm and to his amazement, orcs began to drop like flies, arrows piercing their necks.  
  
"Get down!" he hissed to Sam and the hobbits fell flat on their backs. Arrows zipped overhead and there was the sound of voices from the bushes surrounding the camp. Orcs were running towards their prey, in a last futile attempt to bear them away. But they were struck dead. Sam kicked a great corpse from his legs and tried to make out the shapes amid the trees. But in the evening dim, he could see little more than the outline of bent bows. He suddenly heard the faintest patter of webbed feet on the earth. Before he could even turn his head, Gollum lashed out at him and knocked him aside. The creature was in a frenzy. He began to grope at Frodo's neck, his long thin fingers digging into his skin.  
  
"Where is It? Give It to us! Filthy hobbit hideses It? We finds It soon. Aha! We has It. It is here, precious! The precious is here!"  
  
Frodo roared with fury and bit into the hand. Gollum jumped back, but did not loosen his hold on the hobbit's shirtcollar. He began dragging his backwards into the trees, all the while murmuring,  
  
"Precious...we will find It..."  
  
"Master!" Sam screamed, kicking back at his attacker, to little avail. Before a black cloth was wound over his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Frodo giving a last futile snap at the grey fingers before they tugged him away, like the predator does its prey.  
  
~  
  
Sorry it's taken so very long to get here but I've finally let them reach an important juncture in the story. Hope it worked! 


	6. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: AU Story. The fourth large LOTR fic! My word, not another, surely? The characters are not mine. The settings are not mine. The plot is, however, my creation. I hope you find this an enjoyable read.  
  
Hmsgirl: Yuck? Why yuck? I always wondered that too- I thought Gollum might be just a little loyal. But then again, if he hadn't been...well, it doesn't bear thinking about  
  
CStini: Teehee. N'ah, I don't want to torture you- only Frodo. Sorry it took a while to update but revision is high on the agenda. Did you know John Gutenburg invented the printing press in 1450 and that Wie spat ist es? is German for What time is it? No? Good.  
  
MagicalRachel: Mwahaha! Das ist meine evility. Well, you are kinda mean. But wait till you read this- it's one of Skye's stories, just under Imprisoned and...it was terrifying. Go there for Frodo angst! Yep- t'was Fazzimiz at the end there. And don't worry about your reviews- I think you're wonderful just for reading the thing!  
  
QTPie-2488: Action. Angst. Gollum. Orcs. What a book that would be! Glad you're enjoying...  
  
Holly Wood: Yay! You're the only person ever to have liked my cliffies!  
  
Bookworm2000: Yep. I only have a vague idea for the next chapter, but it should be, er, interesting. Heh! Go Bookworm Eerie 2000!  
  
Elbereth: Go Gollum! Go evil! Go darkness! Get out of here! Yes. I guess if they lost the Ring, it would kind of defeat the object. Oh, I don't know, though. Two people bought me the One Ring from Argos for Christmas, which was...extremely weird. I think in Argos, it's more like the Twelve Billion Rings of Power(TM) :-)  
  
ViNGuyen: *puts up thumb and discovers she is wearing One Ring* AAAAAH!  
  
If you want angst-y stories- look up the author Skye or the story Yet to Despair. Serious Frodo torture, I'm sure you'll appreciate. :-)  
  
~ Chapter Six ~  
  
Sam woke groggily and for a while only felt cold. There was a faint breeze and the air was damp. He listened carefully for any sounds. But for the faint rushing of water, there was silence. There should not be silence, it occurred to him. Mister Frodo should be lying right beside him. Sam opened his eyes to a half-light and tried to sit up, only to find that his hands were bound. He was completely alone. It was a cave filled with barrels and boxes and there was a strange musty smell in the air. Sam looked desperately around. There was nothing. Nothing else!  
  
"Mister Frodo?" he called tentatively. Then louder. "Mister Frodo?"  
  
He waited, holding his breath. There was no reply. The hobbit could not for the life of him remember how he came to be here. Who had tied his hands? Who put him in this cave? And where on earth was his master? He bit on his lip.  
  
"Frodo? Master, are you there? Gollum, you little footpad, where are you hidin' yourself?"  
  
Still, there was nothing. Suddenly, there was a creak that echoed around the whole chamber and made Sam cried out.  
  
"Sir!" he heard someone call. Not an orc, he thought blearily, then where am I? Where is anybody, come to that?  
  
"Sir! It's awake!"  
  
"It?" he said indignantly.  
  
"Thank you," someone said, "I'll go and talk to it. Ibril, you come with me. Guard the door if it tries to escape."  
  
A tall, finely robed man came through a small door from behind the barrels. He peered down with undisguised disdain at the creature on the floor. Sam was positively fuming.  
  
"Now look here," he protested, "I'm not an 'it', I'm a Sam. Or a Samwise Gamgee to you. Why have you trussed me up? I'm not going to hurt you, am I now? What do you think I am?"  
  
"A spy," the man said bluntly, walking round to stand opposite the prisoner, "My men said they found you at an orc camp. Is this true?"  
  
"It's true. We'd just gotten caught by them orcs and all. I'm sick and tired of being tied up. But at least they didn't accuse us of being spies. Spies! I like that."  
  
"We?"  
  
"...I mean me. I mean I. I'm not a spy!"  
  
"Alright then, what are you? A scout? A guard? You seem a little small to be out here at all."  
  
"I'm a gardener," Sam said in a tone of complete exasperation.  
  
"A gardening orc. Now there's a find, Ibril!" the captor laughed to the guard. Sam groaned.  
  
"An orc! You think I'm an orc? Now I may not be pretty, but I don't know how you came to think me of that. Hobbits never looked nothing like no orc. And I wouldn't mind knowin' what you are, neither."  
  
"A...what? Hobbit? I've heard tell of them in legends. Why should I believe anything a fictional character has to say?"  
  
"You're hopeless!" Sam cried, "Hobbits have never been legendal or fictionary in all their lives."  
  
"Alright, alright," said the man, with a hint of amusement, "I give in. Let's get ourselves properly introduced. I am Captain Faramir, commander at Ithilien."  
  
"And I'm Samwise Gamgee, gardener at Bag End and _hobbit_ of the Shire," the hobbit replied, letting a sigh. This was all becoming a bit much for him to handle. He needed to get back to Mister Frodo. He could not remember what had happened exactly, but he recalled Gollum...Gollum...now what had he gone and done...?  
  
"Now, Samwise, if you're not an orc spy, would you like to explain what you are doing in Ithilien when you are of the Shire, which, if I am accurate, is in the far north?"  
  
Sam hesitated. He had been given strict instructions never to tell any stranger about this quest. Frodo had given too much away at Bree. That had been close enough. This Captain Faramir, if he could not tell an orc from a hobbit, was probably hardly trustworthy with such a matter.  
  
"We were travelling," he said falteringly, "With some other folk. From Rivendell."  
  
"You keep saying 'we'. You had a companion, yes? Where is he now?"  
  
The hobbit's brow creased as he looked desperately from left to right. But he was so terribly worried and very lost. Goodness knows what had happened to the Fellowship and his master. Sam felt as if he was totally alone.  
  
Faramir's heart tugged at the look of despair on Samwise's face. This was certainly no orc. But it escaped him why someone like this would be so far from home. It did not seem right in any respect. But Rivendell. Why did that bring back memories? Of course!  
  
"Samwise," he said, "This is of grave importance. These others...can you name them for me?"  
  
The hobbit shook his head stubbornly.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'd be breakin' my word. I made an oath. We all did. Though..." here, he let out a defeated sigh, "I doubt there's much of the company left. I mean, first Gandalf fell and then I didn't see Legolas or Gimli when I went up that hill. And Aragorn went straight into a pack of orcs. I don't know about Merry or Pippin but...oh, poor Boromir."  
  
"Boromir! You were with Boromir?" Faramir cried. This dozy creature had been part of this fabled Fellowship? One of the protectors of the Ring of Power? How came such foolishness! "When? What happened to him? Do you know who bore It?"  
  
"Bore what?"  
  
"The Ring, you fool! The Ring! What of Boromir? Did he carry the Ring of Power?"  
  
Sam's eyes went wide and he shook his head. He refused to speak. Faramir took him by the shoulders, shaking him as if to tip the words from his mouth.  
  
"Tell me! What of my brother?" he roared.  
  
Even though a faint light of confusion came to Sam's eyes, he would only say,  
  
"I made an oath, Mr Faramir. I'm not breakin' it any more."  
  
At last, the man dropped back onto his heels and put a hand to his brow.  
  
"Fine," he spat, "You can just tell me where this all happened. Where are they now?"  
  
"It was by the waterfalls," said Sam, seemingly unmoved by the change in Faramir's tone, "We got attacked by orcs and split up. Me and...me and my master came here because...we wanted to catch this little crawling sneak called Gollum. That's why me and my master came. Have you seen them?"  
  
The man frowned, noting the sudden pleading in his prisoner's voice. He shook his head and saw Samwise's face crease into a thousand lines of concern.  
  
"I'll send out a search party for them," Faramir complied, "Only if you promise me that you will tell me everything of Boromir. I will do nothing if you deny me knowledge of my brother."  
  
Sam did not pause, but nodded eagerly, his hope rekindled.  
  
"Thank you, Mr Faramir," he said breathlessly, "My master'll know. He knows everything." 


	7. Buying Time

Disclaimer: AU Story. The fourth large LOTR fic! My word, not another, surely? The characters are not mine. The settings are not mine. The plot is, however, my creation. I hope you find this an enjoyable read.  
  
CStini: Ah *taps side of nose* that's for me to not know and you to not find out. Heh- to be honest, I'm not quite sure where they are. Yes, poor li'l Sam. OK, I'll go torture Frodo for ya. *sounds of Sam trying to smash down the door* Ulp.  
  
QTPie-2488: Yay! You like! I will try and solve the mystery of Frodo in this chapter for you- if I'm able, at least  
  
Skye: Thank you for all your reviews! But Charlie Brown scream? That would intimidate the orcs no end! Please don't kill Gollum just yet- at least, not till I finish the story- then I'll package him up and send him to you via email- hehehe. Sorry to have ruined your good mood with my torture! I'll try and keep Fazzi being a nice character. I still think he was well potrayed in the movie, just not enough of his nicer side.  
  
Shirebound: Phew, I'm glad it worked. :-) I'm really pleased that people like how I'm writing Sam- I don't want to hurt him too much!  
  
ViNguyen: Was Fazzi evil? I don't think it was intentional. Arg! My precious! *leaps down well after Ring* ...ow...  
  
Holly Wood: Li'l insecure Sam- gotta love him. Don't worry, I ought to be able to unravel the plot in this ensuing chapter. :-)  
  
Hmsgirl: Ah, I get it. Me, I can't abide wrists. *shudder* Just a weird hatred. I'll try not to include biting anymore, though. *falls off chair laughing* Go you! I wish they'd use that in a MasterCard ad!  
  
MagicalRachel: Glad you liked that line- I thought it had a certain Sammish sentiment to it. I really didn't mean to make Fazzi nasty! But the thing with him knowing about the Ring was intentional. Sorry if this is weird and scary but I wanted to give him a purpose. He doesn't know Frodo's carrying It, though, so that ought to be fun. Mwa haha! All bow to the Mistress of Darkness and Hobbit Torturing! *sounds of Sam banging on the door- me whimpering* Eeek! OK, time to put up some more barricades. Of course you're special! I don't see what that's got to do with receiving email from an evil person, however...*polishes broomstick*  
  
Bookworm2000: That's it exactly. If you've read Lost in Moria, you'll guess that I like Frodo being lost and frightened in the wilderness. Arg! No! Don't set anybody _else_ on me! Samwise has already discovered where I live and I'm worrying that Frodo could turn up on the Nazgûl anyday now. *reads rest of review* AAAAAAH! *runs away and hides under the sofa*  
  
And we say thank you for the 60 reviews-  
  
For giving them to me...  
  
~ Chapter Seven ~  
  
Frodo kicked up and sent Gollum springing backwards. Both of them were exhausted from struggling, but each was as determined as the other. The Ring drove them mercilessly.  
  
"Leave me...be!" Frodo gasped.  
  
"No, precious," Gollum hissed, "We have It, we haves It. Can't lose It now, precious."  
  
He lunged again, his thin fingers grasping at the hobbit's collar. But Frodo kicked again and rolled deeper into the bushes. His wrists were chafed raw by the ropes and he desperately fought to free his hands. One came free and then the other. Gollum was coming towards him, eyes gleaming, seeing only the Ring and all the power it inaugurated. They watched one another, trying to decipher the next move. Frodo could hear the echo of It's song beginning to grow in his mind but he shook himself and it fell away like water.  
  
"Sméagol," he said angrily, "You don't want to fight me."  
  
Gollum spat at him furiously and then laughed.  
  
"Oh yes we do. If that's what it takes."  
  
Frodo could feel his heart pounding. He could sense the garden drawing close about him. It came to him how much this truly mattered. Everything depended on this. He had to keep the Ring. It was his!  
  
Gollum sprang, catching him offguard, knocking the breath from him. His hands were around his throat, the thumbs digging into his throat.  
  
"It...is...ours!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a great cracking sound. The two of them froze. There it was again. The breaking of wood. The disturbance of the air. Someone called out. Gollum disappeared like smoke into the underbrush. Frodo was almost too tired to move, but he managed to curl up under a damp log. A pair of feet passed by moments later, wrapped in ugly skin boots. Another pair followed, at a limping pace. They were orcs, no doubt left over from the attack. They paused and sat down on the fallen tree, blocking out any light that might have reached the concealed hobbit.  
  
"My feet are killin' me," one croaked, "And I dunno where we're goin' either. Where you leadin' us?"  
  
"Back to Saruman, where we belong. This was a waste of time and we've gotta go back and report. I hate this filthy place," spat the other, kicking at a pile of leaves.  
  
"These trees ought'a be cut down. Then it'd be flatland for miles around. Good for marchin' on. Marchin'. Garn, my feet are killin' me!"  
  
"Shut your face, you windbag! You wanna stay 'ere the rest of your mis'rable life? Come on, let's get goin'."  
  
--  
  
When Frodo dared to come out from his hiding place, it was late in the afternoon. Grey cloud had gathered above Ithilien, obliterating any sunlight. A thin fog settled over the higher branches of the trees as he stumbled out from under the log and stood, looking round in bewilderment. He felt utterly alone. As if it was only him against this bleak wilderness and all the world beyond. What chance had he?  
  
This brought back sickening memories of Boromir. What if he had been right all along? He should have just given him the Ring and let the wiser, stronger people of Middle-Earth deal with this. Now he was alone, miles from anywhere and anyone he loved...  
  
Sam.  
  
Frodo looked wildly round. He could not go anywhere without Sam. He would sooner die than leave him behind. Was he still with the orcs? Was he...killed in the attack? He raked a trembling hand through his hair as the fingers of despair began to tug at his coat. Whether back or forward, he could not go without Sam. Sam was the only thing left that was keeping him alive. The only thing left that protected him from Gollum. Frodo began running down the embankment and into the silver carpet of leaves. He went deliriously into the thicket of thorns and brambles, calling for his beloved friend, in the desperate hope of finding him.  
  
Sam.  
  
"Sam! Sam!" he yelled. Golden pinprick eyes watched him from the increasing shadow. Claws scampered across the cracked earth. Frodo ran faster, spinning round, ever searching.  
  
"Sam, where are you?"  
  
He tripped on his own feet and sprawled flat on the earth. Only...only it was not earth. But stone. A great plain of stone blocks set into the earth; the remains of a road. Frodo looked up from where he lay and found himself in the presence of statues. Grey, unseeing eyes looked down on him, their faces cold. Old kings were still standing by the roadside. Their weathered hands still clutched at hole-ridden sceptres. And there, lying on the stones before Frodo, was a great head. On his brow was a crown.  
  
".and the crownless again shall be king."  
  
Frodo sat up unsteadily and leant against a stone pedestal near the edge of the clearing. He thought of Aragorn. Gimli, Legolas, Merry, Pippin and Boromir... They were out there somewhere, still fighting, still buying time. For him.  
  
It was a task he had accepted. With Sam or without, he would have to go on eventually. Or they would all die in vain. Taking a deep breath, he clambered upright and pressed his face to the cold stone of the statue beside him. He wished to all the people that looked to him now that he could come back and find Sam.  
  
"If the Lady Galadriel could grant me one wish," he whispered, "It would be to come back to Ithilien and find Sam."  
  
~  
  
The tables turn... 


	8. Poor Fool

Disclaimer: AU Story. The fourth large LOTR fic! My word, not another, surely? The characters are not mine. The settings are not mine. The plot is, however, my creation. I hope you find this an enjoyable read.  
  
MagicalRachel: Oh no, not that far. Well, er, Frodo's not sure. He doesn't really know what to do. Neither...do...I...but that's beside the point. Mwa ha ha! If you becoming an evil hobbit torturer like me then we can both rule this FF.net... Thank you so much! I'm really touched that you're enjoying this.  
  
QTPie-2488: Hehe- first time the little hobbits have been so far away from one another! Yay! Opportunities for reunions!  
  
Hmsgirl: *manic giggling* Go MasterCard! Oh, yes, imagine it- turn up to the airport with Frodo tucked under your arm and you get a hundred Frequent Flyer Miles!  
  
CStini: Foreshadow...foreshadow...mmm...Stop encouraging Gollum! He's insane enough already. It's bad enough with One Ring of Power. Heh, I wonder if he enjoys a bit of Frodo torture too, though, now and again.  
  
Shirebound: Ve shall zee... Gosh, I hope I haven't gone and ruined a perfectly good friendship by separating Frod-si and Samboy! Gah! Can you imagine the consequences? Hmm, thanks for reminding me about the food...  
  
Holly Wood: *blush* Thank you. Well, I suppose I am a hobbit torturer- so I have to live up to the title once in a while. :-)  
  
Bookworm2000: Of course! Gollum's an important part of this li'l community. *reads paragraph* Whoa...what have I got myself into? I might accidentally go and destroy Middle Earth! Ah! No! My little hobbit hole will be burned to the ground! Oops, just gave away my secret location. Ooh, thank you for reading the other fics. Thank you so much- you make me feel so special! Ah...yes, the Fellowship. *glances outside to mob of angry Gondorian soldiers led by a certain elf, dwarf and King Elessar* Ahem. They're...they're OK with it. *personality throws itself at window* Eeeeek! *hides in hobbit hole cellar, hugging laptop*  
  
~ Chapter Eight ~  
  
Torches lit up the stretch of grass as a troop of Faramir's men set out across the field. Faramir bent down to undo the blindfold that had covered Sam's eyes. The hobbit blinked and then looked around at the dark landscape, pinpricked by the odd flame as the men searched in every niche and hole, every crack and alcove. But the thick blackness closed about Sam like claws, choking the hope from him. They would never find his master like this.  
  
"Why can't we come in the day?"  
  
"That's when the orcs are most active," said Faramir, "My men can fight off one troop, but not hundreds. We have to be careful, even at night now."  
  
"But Mister Frodo's out there somewhere! There ain't no way we're going to find him in the dark!"  
  
"We will try our best, Sam," Faramir assured him. They went across the damp grass to join a group of rangers tugging their way through a net of brambles and thorns. Here, the trees grew as thickly as cabbages, their branches knotting and twisting overhead.  
  
"Sir," cried one, "Do you suppose the halfling would have gone to the statue of the king? He may have reached there and sheltered."  
  
"I shall go and-"  
  
"It's hobbit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you keep callin' us by different names? An orc and now a halfling. I'm a hobbit! Hole-dweller, if you like."  
  
"Yes...well, let's go and see if your friend has sheltered under the king's statue. It would be a safe place for him to be."  
  
"Frodo won't have stopped there," Sam said unhappily, "He won't stop at all. He'll keep going all night, if he has to."  
  
"Why on earth would he need to do that?" the captain asked, as he began breaking his way through the underbrush. The hobbit sighed,  
  
"No reason. He just...that's just his way."  
  
They travelled by the faint flickering of other men's torches for about an hour, before coming out onto a wide palisade of stone. All around were great carvings of faces. Stony debris littered the floor and, among them, Sam spotted something that made him cry out with joy.  
  
"He was here," he said, leaping towards it, "This proves it."  
  
He beckoned Faramir to come over and they both stared down at the sparkling dust lying on the floor.  
  
"What is this?" Faramir breathed.  
  
"It's lembas crumbs. It shimmers like that 'cause the elves made it. Stone me, he was here alright." Sam let out a sigh of relief, mostly because of the thought that at least his master was still eating. But he had been right, Frodo had not stopped...  
  
--  
  
...He had gone on as far as he could. The mountains seemed ever closer now, but there appeared to be no gap or pass at any point. Surely, he thought, if Gandalf had meant to lead them right into Mordor, he would have known if there was an opening in the mountains. But it seemed as if all the world was against Frodo now. He kept going south. It was a test of willpower just to lift one foot after another, and with each step, he grew wearier.  
  
All at once, he spun round. He found that his senses were sharpened in the darkness, by the Ring or just born of fear, he was not sure. He had heard something. It crept through the bristling grass steadily, unhurried. Frodo knew that he was completely alone. There was no Sam to fend off any attack now. Eventually, it would come to the point where Frodo would have to fight on his own. He prayed that it would not be now. The noises ceased for a long time. Then, there was a sharp intake of breath and an angry hiss before a sudden rush of flapping feet. All was silent. It seemed that the whole garden was without life...  
  
--  
  
...Even the moon paused briefly in its endless spiralling of the sky. It rocked on the waves of night and, as he stared up at its silvery bows, Sam wondered if Frodo was looking at that selfsame moon. At the same sky. Frodo must be on the same ground as he was and this lifted a weight from Sam's shoulders. Faramir came hurrying back through the trees to where the halfling- no, the hobbit- was sitting, under the vigil of the statues.  
  
"Come, Sam," he commanded, "We must go."  
  
"What's the matter? Have you found him?"  
  
"No, but they'll be no more searching tonight. Orcs are on the prowl. It's a big pack and we've no idea where they've sprung from. It's too big to fight, come on, we're all going back."  
  
He began to run but then remembered that Sam was a little disadvantaged in this aspect and picked the hobbit up. Almost as soon as they had left the clearing, they ran into a small gathering of Faramir's men. He spoke to one, who nodded, and began ushering the others into line. They darted from tree to tree, swamping themselves in shadow, only moving after long intervals of silence. Sam was beginning to be able to make out other noises in the night. Breaking branches and the clatter of metal. He strained his ears to hear more, unconsciously hoping for the sound of Frodo's voice. There was nothing but the chorus of orcs as they forced their way into the beauty of Ithilien.  
  
--  
  
Frodo crouched by the cluster of trees. He was frozen with fear as orc after orc raced right past him. But for the cover of shadow, he would have been discovered. He put a hand distractedly to his neck and fidgeted with the Ring's chain. Where was Sam? Surely he had not been...but then, how could he have avoided it in the fray of the attack? Yet somehow, Frodo could not make the appropriate leap to believe that his friend had died. It was, well, not really like Sam to die. He was too determined and steadfast for such things. So why was Frodo leaving?  
  
Because of the Ring. It lured him south. It was not his own feet that guided him, but a quiet whispering at his ear, a gentle tug at his arm.  
  
*Come this way. Come South. Into Mordor.*  
  
The Ring knew Its way. It knew where to lead Its bearer. Frodo, to It, was little more than a carrier, a tool. A foolish halfling that had dared test the Ring's power. He would know soon enough. He would discover the true anger It felt, the rage and hatred It seethed with. The Ring despised all life and yet still yearned to own it.  
  
*Come this way. Into Mordor.*  
  
Nothing but a poor fool.  
  
Frodo snapped out of his reverie as another squall of orcs and Uruk-Hai sped past, swearing and cursing loudly. He wondered again where the others were. He wished he could see them and tell them that he was alright and that he was nearly there. It was so close now. Every day, he came a league closer to Orodruin and the red lights on the mountains flickered brighter.  
  
*Come this way. You must come. Take me into Mordor.*  
  
~  
  
I'm really sorry. The writing style's sort of deteriorated and I've been so busy scraping my novel together. I will try to update faster and with better stuff. :-) 


	9. A Lesson Learnt

Disclaimer: AU Story. The fourth large LOTR fic! My word, not another, surely? The characters are not mine. The settings are not mine. The plot is, however, my creation. I hope you find this an enjoyable read.  
  
Hmsgirl: Gah? You don't think Frodo needs help? I can't believe I've got the brass to torture him so much! But then again, what am I saying? I am evil! Mwa ha ha- *looks worried*  
  
Shirebound: Heh, glad you liked Sam's line, I'm really enjoying writing him. The novel? Well, I'm kind of forcing my way through two, but fanfics are a lot easier. :-)  
  
Cstini: Of course! They're Frodo and Sam, like...like...like bread and butter. I need to get them back together again. Right? I'm walking dangerous ground now...  
  
MagicalRachel: Thought you might like that. :-) Yeah, I guess I did write it with you in mind. Hmm, come to think of it, I can't see you dying either. Ah! I feel so honoured! Choosing me over banana milkshake. When we take over Fanfiction.net and all other fanfic sites and become rich internet kings, that's what we can drink every day. *eyes roll as ideas formulate in brain*  
  
Bookworm2000: I couldn't love Sméagol! Evil...evil little ragamuffin, he is. He's been living in my basement for a month now! I'm sick of feeding him table scraps! Ta for the link, btw, such a cool picture! Go Andy Serkis! Arg, but I have to update or you'll reveal where I live. I've already got my hands full with the Gondorian warriors camped outside. I haven't been outside in weeks!  
  
ViNguyen: Ta- I'm updating now- does this count as soon? :-)  
  
Holly Wood: Yay! Building sympathy! Don't worry- I don't think I'll be able to stop writing all weekend. My friends at school are demanding I finish a chapter of both my novels and someone is even threatening me that if I don't, they'll come round to where I live. Eep!  
  
I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in...forever. But I finished my novel and am now embarking on a strange and frightening quest of yet another one. No promises of frequent updates, but I swear to try harder.  
  
~ Chapter Nine ~  
  
Faramir and Sam dashed through the trees in dark directions. Mist gathered about their feet and mud oozed up on either side. Still they had to travel silently, rustling like shadows through the undergrowth as the orcs drew steadily closer. A cry went up from near the front and the men halted immediately. There was another frantic scream and the sound of a fight. There was laughter. Then silence. Faramir tightened his hand convulsively round Sam's wrist and the hobbit winced. But he said nothing. He knew as well as those around him the strength of the orcs. He had seen them closer than he would have ever liked. Although he was sick of hiding, he would rather do that than face an orc.  
  
The laughter returned, further away this time and out of their path. Faramir hissed an order to the ranger in front and it passed along the ranks until all of the party were on their feet and running again. Sam thought he heard the sound of footsteps behind him but the roar of the waterfall smothered the sound. He felt the prickle of water on his skin and the next thing he knew, Faramir had taken him through a dark passageway and into safety.  
  
Sam slept for an age, only dimly aware of the hushed voices around him. He was no longer forced to sleep in the storeroom but neither, it seemed, did Faramir trust him. Every time he woke and looked out from his uncomfortable position, curled between the rocks, he could be sure to see the captain's eye fixed on him, watching him intently.  
  
"What he expects a hobbit's going to do against a lot of Big Folk, I don't know," he grumbled. He sighed, "Especially one who's stupid enough to go and lose his master."  
  
After that thought, he could not get back to sleep. It was all he could do to try and stave off the images of Frodo, lying injured or...worse... _No_, Samwise Gamgee, there isn't nothing worse than injured. Frodo will be alright and we'll get on to-  
  
"...Mordor and get rid of that wretched Ring..."  
  
Faramir jerked out of his half-sleep.  
  
"What was that?" he demanded.  
  
Sam put a hand to his mouth, as if making to lock it shut. He shook his head. Faramir stood up and slammed his fist down on the table.  
  
"Look here, you little spy!" he shouted, "Two of my men were killed while out looking for your friend! Still you won't tell me anything at all! Well, I'll drag it out of you if I have to!"  
  
"I swore an oath!" Sam yelled back, clambering upright, "And I ain't going to break it! You can...you can kill me but I still won't answer you. An oath, Captain Faramir, an oath!"  
  
The man put up his hands in defence. He sighed,  
  
"Alright! Alright. So I take it that whatever I do, I won't be able to get an answer from you. But...Samwise, you do understand why this important to me, don't you? I mean, Boromir was my brother and..."  
  
Faramir looked down and then turned away, striding down some unseen corridor. Sam honestly wished he could tell him. At least something. Frodo had seen little and told him even less but what he did recall was the mad light that had come to the man's eyes. Sam, a ninnyhammer he may be, knew that he needed Faramir for protection. But if the same thing happened to him if he saw the Ring... Then he would be completely and utterly alone.  
  
~  
  
Distantly, Frodo could see smoke on the horizon. Fires were burning readily, but he could not yet see what was the source. From so far away, he could not yet make out any figures or buildings. Perhaps it was just a campfire...But then why was he so drawn to it? Why did he feel such a sudden urge to go there? It mattered now more than anything in the world.  
  
Frodo stopped dead in his tracks. How could he even be thinking this? What had happened to him? It was as if he had lost all willpower. The Ring's dominion over his mind was terrifying.  
  
"I shan't listen to you!" he cried.  
  
There came no answer but Frodo felt the anger of the Ring. It was almost stifling. The hatred It emanated was so intense that it almost brought him to his knees. The horizon wavered before his eyes.  
  
*Do not disobey me!*  
  
"Alright!" he sobbed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please stop!"  
  
And the anger melted away like snow, leaving the little hobbit feeling cold all over. A shudder ran down his spine. He sat there for a long time, hands folded in his lap, eyes fixed on the ground before him. The Ring hung innocently, almost patiently, round his neck. And Frodo knew in that moment that he had no mastery over It. His will could not contend with that of the Ring's.  
  
"Oh Sam," he breathed, tears running down his cheeks, "Look what I've gone and done."  
  
He had a frightening feeling that the Ring was snarling at him, tugging at It's chain in It's eagerness to reach the horizon. Involuntarily putting a hand to his neck, Frodo sighed and got to his feet. Then, with one laborious step after another, he began the last journey South towards the billowing smoky sky. 


	10. Burning Hopes

Disclaimer: AU Story. The fourth large LOTR fic! My word, not another, surely? The characters are not mine. The settings are not mine. The plot is, however, my creation. I hope you find this an enjoyable read.  
  
CStini: *jumps up and down and bites fingernails maniacally* Now you're getting _me_ all wound up! Gah! Help! Going mad!  
  
Bookworm2000: I gave you chills? Wow, I'm evil. All I need now is an eyepatch and a white cat! Nyah, I'm not too keen on any version of Gollum. He's too evil and- well, what he does to Frodo *sharpens Sting*. You do Gollum impression? Fantastic you! I do the creepy intake of breath and "My precious"...I do it behind my friend's backs and one of them started so abruptly that they punched me in the face! *whimper* But at least I know I'm not the only one who does it. :-)  
  
Shirebound: *evil laugh* There is never enough angst! But, yes, I've got to get Frodo and Sam together again- they're too cuddly to keep apart for long...  
  
????: Hehe, I can't get over how cool your name is... ahem, sorry. Back to the review. Yes! The evil of the Ring always got me in the book and I wondered how it might control Frodo so completely. Gah, I'm so bad, I've got to make speedy reunions. I've actually planned some of the reunion for Garden of the Moon and it ought to be dead climax-y...but then I may screw it up utterly *kicks self* But hey! I remember that line from the BBC version- that was just so sweet. The Cirith Ungol part made me cry!  
  
MagicalRachel: Of course! Did you expect me to have stopped torturing hobbits? Pff, the idea is ridiculous. Thank you so much! Sorry I made you cry though! *hands handkerchief* Hope this one is a little less weepy. Did I say kings? Queens then, yes. Banana milkshake supping queens of FF.net, although I think we'd have to beat down a few competitors such as Jeva, Skye etc. Oh, but then there's Shirebound...dammit! Oh yes, the thought of being killed by a hobbit is quite angsty and appealing. I could write a fic about it- Frodo's Revenge. *Gondorian warriors begin to try and break down the door* AAAH!  
  
~ Chapter Ten ~  
  
Morning was bitterly cold. Frodo could feel his eyelids sinking lower and lower and every once in a while he would trip over his lagging feet, pick himself up again and continue the trek. He had not stopped all night and he was exhausted. The horizon shimmered before his eyes, fogged by smoke and rising ash. He tripped again and tumbled forward to lie in the grass, clutching at his ankle. He could sense the Ring's frustration at being kept waiting.  
  
*Hurry!*  
  
But Frodo could not go on without rest any longer.  
  
"I can't go on any more," he said wearily. But the Ring would not be overruled. Its rage coursed like fire through the hobbit curled limply amid the heather. He flinched but still did not move.  
  
"I can't!" he shouted, "I can't!"  
  
*You must!*  
  
It sounded like a hiss in his mind, angry and filled with malice. He could feel the heat of it searing his skin. Finally, when he knew that he could not disobey, Frodo looked again to the horizon. He had nearly reached the summit of the rise; he would soon be able to see where the smoke was coming from. So, hand over hand, Frodo dragged himself through the grass. He lost all sense of time and only knew that he must reach the summit. The Ring's anger did not abate until he was gazing across shrubland towards the blaze that was Osgiliath. The city, its turrets and towers streaked with dust and potted with holes, was burning. A river wound sluggishly beneath the two crumbling bridges, its silver water poisoned by blood and ash. Even from here, Frodo could make out flickers of movement as both men and orcs toppled from the walls. There were sudden streaks of darkness patching the pale light as arrows cut paths through the air. He breathed in sharply and put a hand to the chain about his neck.  
  
"Why must I go there? I'll just be killed!"  
  
*Because it will all end. They are sending someone to end your suffering here. You will not be in pain any longer. You can go home to the Shire, where it is safe. Not long now.*  
  
"You're lying!" Frodo cried desperately, fighting the Ring's will.  
  
*No, no, precious. I am calling to them and they will send something to take away all this unnecessary struggle. You will be free.*  
  
The hobbit clutched at the chain. The Ring would not lie to him. It loved him. All It wanted was for him to be free of his pain. It was helping him.  
  
*Rest for a moment,* the Ring soothed, *Not long now.*  
  
Through the tangled twigs and leaves, Gollum peered out and watched as the master drifted into a gentle sleep, his hands still wrapped protectively round the precious. No! His precious! It was his! He hissed furiously, striking the ground with his hand.  
  
"Not fair, precious, not fair. We cannot take It without waking the master. But we must stop him, mustn't we? Stop him from going to the river- city. Or all will be lost, precious, all lost and burning! Sss, but must be patient, must be patient. Not long now, eh?"  
  
He laughed to himself and then quickly covered his mouth with both hands. Just in case the Ring heard him.  
  
~  
  
"Captain Faramir!" one of the men shouted. Sam started out of sleep, eyes snapping open and instinctively taking in everything around him. There was a man standing in the open doorway. His face was pale with fear. He looked to the hobbit and asked,  
  
"Where's the Captain? I must speak with him."  
  
"Went off down that passage there," Sam replied, pointing to the corridor.  
  
"Thank you," gasped the messenger and ran off down the indicated route.  
  
Stifling a yawn, Sam got to his feet. He found himself missing the wide fields of grass, even the soft springy turf of the marsh. Anything rather than the cold stone walls of the cave. He felt cut off from the world...and Mister Frodo, wherever he was. He wandered across the room to the small table that Faramir had been sitting at the previous night. From his height, he could only just make out what appeared to be a map stretched out across its face.  
  
"Be nice to find out how far we've come since Rivendell," Sam muttered to himself, "I'm tired of not knowing where I am for days on end."  
  
The hobbit climbed up onto the chair and studied the map critically. He could hardly believe what he discovered. Using the tip of his thumb, he traced their journey from the single point marking the last homely home. There was the place where Gandalf had fended off those Wargs, there was the blue of lake outside Moria. Little did anyone know yet that the mines had been sealed. There was LÃ³rien and with it the Lady.  
  
"And the Star-Glass," Sam breathed, "Well, I hope the Lady knew what she was doing giving Frodo that phial. Maybe it'll guide him on to Mordor or...or perhaps it'll bring him here and safe. Then maybe even the Lady can't do that."  
  
The river coiled away for a long while. There were the rapids and the waterfall. There were the two hills on either side and beyond them the rocks of Emyn Muil. The wide patch of marshland and the Black Gate. Past that lay Ithilien, following the black mountains of Mordor down and... Sam looked again, eyes flicking up and down the space of map. It was slowly sinking in, with stomach wrenching horror, that there was no pass through those mountains. They had missed it. The Black Gate was the only way in and they had missed it!  
  
Sam jumped off the chair as he heard the sound of resounding footsteps. He backed away to the corner of the room and listened as Faramir and the messenger exchanged anxious words.  
  
"There are no reinforcements from Minas Tirith?" asked the Captain.  
  
"They can't spare them! Not with the new recruits coming through the Gate. Pelennor is swarming with Uruk-Hai."  
  
"There is no word from Rohan?"  
  
"No, sir. King ThÃ©oden has not been heard from for much time."  
  
"So how many defend Osgiliath then?"  
  
"Seventy, eighty at most, sir."  
  
"Eighty?" Faramir exclaimed in disbelief, "My men only number a hundred! We may not even be able to help them then. And what of Ithilien? I cannot leave that unguarded."  
  
"You must. Or Osgiliath will fall."  
  
The Captain glanced across at Sam. He sighed.  
  
"Very well. When should we leave?"  
  
"As soon as you are able. The city burns as we speak."  
  
"Samwise!"  
  
The hobbit snapped to attention.  
  
"Samwise," Faramir repeated, "You will come with me to Osgiliath. There, you will be escorted to Minas Tirith. Can you have that arranged?"  
  
The messenger nodded but Sam was shaking his head angrily.  
  
"I don't want to go anywhere!" he shouted, "That's not where I'm supposed to be going!"  
  
"I thought you said you were following something. A creature of some kind. You spoke of no destination."  
  
"Well, no. That's part of the oath too and no doubt if your Boromir's brother you wouldn't like it neither."  
  
Something flashed in the Captain's eyes but he did not press the matter. He knew well enough he would not get any answers.  
  
"You are going to Minas Tirith, where you will be brought before the Steward of Gondor. You may not speak to me but you shall speak to him and tell him all you know of the Ring of Power."  
  
The messenger looked stunned.  
  
"This halfling knows of the Ring? It has truly been found then?"  
  
"Enough words," Faramir said curtly, "Come, we shall leave. You take the halfl- hobbit, and I will gather my men. We leave at once."  
  
Sam's heart sank to his feet as the messenger took hold of his shoulder and marched him from the room. The quest had failed. Even if his master was safe, Sam could imagine him, walking along the mountains endlessly, searching for a way in to complete his task. Then being captured by orcs and hurt or worse. And now it seemed that there were a great many more things worse than just being hurt. Failing, undoubtedly, was one of them.  
  
~  
  
Forgive me, readers, if I've got numbers wrong in Osgiliath! I promise that I'm trying to make things accurate. :-P 


	11. Loyalty and Desire

Disclaimer: AU Story. The fourth large LOTR fic! My word, not another, surely? The characters are not mine. The settings are not mine. The plot is, however, my creation. I hope you find this an enjoyable read.  
  
MagicalRachel: _Why_? You ask "why" I, hobbit torturer and general sadist, torture Frodo? It's my job! Actually, at this stage, I am banging my head on the desk and screaming at myself but- apart from Sam, of course- I have no idea who could comfort him. Sorry. He has to go on in pain. Glad you liked Gollum. You know, this is the first time in a fic I'm actually gonna make him turn out good? Aw, you like my A/Ns? I always thought they were a bit pointless. Just a thank you very much for your lovely comment. :-)  
  
Shirebound: *big hugs* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! At least Frodo isn't completely alone, right? He has got the Ring to talk to. OK, not much compensation for his Sam. I promise there's only a couple more chapters left! Then Frodo can be happy again! My next fic- thank you very much for your permission- is going to be happy. Honest.  
  
Bookworm2000: Ah, no, I like it when people speculate about my stories. Please, feel free! Hehe, wish I could hear your Gollum impression, we could freak each other out! (Btw, I heard that you were getting a livejournal soon. When?? :-))  
  
Holly Wood: I know, isn't the Ring evil, though? I'd prefer to talk to Sam any day! Frod-si needs him Sam more than ever now. Wish I could go in and tell him that he hasn't got long to go...  
  
QTPie-2488: Yay! You return! So pleased you're enjoying "Garden of the Moon". I'm afraid there's not much longer to go, but I hope I can keep you curious up until the very end ^^  
  
~ Chapter Eleven ~  
  
The Nazgûl swept like a black dart over the ruined mountains, jagged as knives. Its brothers now roamed their way towards Pelennor and the rebellious mortals that waged their foolish war. The dragon beneath its clawed hands screeched at the sight of smoke fogging the horizon. Flames flickered in the beast's glassy eyes. The Nazgûl felt a desperate longing to go there. It knew it. It could feel the presence of the Ring. The feeling was intense-almost overwhelming. The Nazgûl tugged at the reins and the dragon cried out again, turning its leathery wings so that it faced the billowing smoke head on. At its master's command, it beat its wings against the air and ploughed forwards again. Far below, men fought for their lives, not noticing the vast black shape that writhed above them. Little did they know how close they were approaching their own destruction.  
  
--  
  
In the dusky morning, Faramir's troops departed, bows slung across their shoulders and eyes continually checking every movement around them.  
  
"Forward!" the captain ordered and the men started their march. Sam was lost amid all the tall figures surrounding him. Faramir's hold on his wrist tightened as the rangers passed by in an endless cavalcade. In all the confusion, Sam might have tried to escape for a fourth time, but he knew it was hopeless. He had no idea where his master was. And anyway, where would they go? Surely they could not go through the Black Gate?  
  
"Oh, Mister Frodo," he sighed, "If you think about it, it's all Gandalf's fault. If he hadn't come lookin' for a hero in the Shire, Mr. Bilbo might never have gone off on no adventure and then.then he'd never have found that sneaking Gollum and the Ring. None of this need ever of happened. But it has, Samwise Gamgee, and there ain't no point in wondering what it might be like if it hadn't. That's going to get you about as far as the Black Gate. Nope, you've got to do what you can. When we get to this Osgiliath place, you've got to escape as soon as possible. Mister Frodo can't go into Mordor on his own and that's a fact. I'll follow him all the way to Mount Doom. You'll have to, Sam, won't you? Never leave your master, not for nothing and no one...he's your friend too and no one goes off and leaves a friend to deal with a problem on their own. It's not right. Mister Frodo wasn't made for this sort of thing. Sam, you've got to find him. Gotta find him before it's too late."  
  
The hobbit had no idea he had said any of this aloud, yet Faramir had heard every word. He could not stave off the immense weight of guilt. Whatever secrets Sam wanted to hide, he could hide them. Not here would he learn of his brother. Sam was too loyal to betray anything of that. The captain put a hand to his eyes to quickly brush away the tears. He knew he was letting the chance of a lifetime slip between his fingers. But he would let it. His prisoner wanted nothing to do with the Ring. He knew where it was.Faramir felt something cold slither through his veins.desire.creeping stealthily towards his heart. No, he thought determinedly, no, the Ring can wait. The Ring can stay where it is. I will free Sam at Osgiliath. May all the blessings of Gondor go with him to find his master. Faramir turned to the hobbit, smiling. He had never felt so sure of something in all his life. This was important- Something thin and grey launched itself out of the tree above and collapsed on top of Faramir, knocking him to the ground. The creature bounded about, eyes wide and breath ragged. He suddenly cried out in delight and dived for Sam.  
  
"Stupid hobbit, t'is you! T'is you! We've found the fat hobbit, precious. Now the precious will be saved."  
  
It let out a hoarse laugh and the bony fingers dug into Sam's hand. But the hobbit did not seem so pleased.  
  
"Why of all the good-for-nothing vermin, it had to be you. You're going to pay for this, you filthy Stinker, I lost my master because of you."  
  
"What is this?" Faramir exclaimed in horror, drawing himself backwards on hands and knees, "You know this beast, Samwise?"  
  
"Though I wish I'd never met it!" Sam yelled. He drew back his free hand to strike but Gollum let out a venomous hiss.  
  
"We don't wish to be here either, precious. We have little desire to ask for your help. We hates fat hobbit. Fat hobbit hates us, we know. But Sméagol needs hobbit now. We need each other perhaps."  
  
"What are you blathering about now?" the hobbit spat.  
  
Faramir was astonished at how much contempt Sam held the withered creature in. It hissed again, turning in circles and almost wrenching off Sam's arm in the process.  
  
"Ach! We knows that fat hobbit loves his master and Sméagol does too, yes, yes. The master of the precious is in terrible danger. Sméagol knows fat hobbit can save him."  
  
"What have you done with Frodo, you poisonous-"  
  
"Frodo, yes, Frodo! The master is in the burning city. He is giving up the Ring to Him. He is going to- to- kill us all. The wraiths are coming for him!"  
  
The captain stared at him.  
  
"Wraiths? The Nazgûl?" Then his eyes fell on Sam. "Your master bears the Ring of Power?"  
  
"You want it do you? Well, here's your chance, Captain Faramir! I don't care what you want to do with me now but I'm going with Gollum to this burning city to get my master and take him into Mordor with Ring. You'll have to fight the both of us if you want It so badly!"  
  
"Stupid man knows nothing of the precious' power!" Gollum snarled.  
  
For a moment, just for a second, Sméagol and Samwise were in agreement. Faramir looked from one to the other and remembered the promise had made just minutes before. He had a vague awareness that the rest of the column was watching the scene in amazement. He swallowed.  
  
"No, I do not want the prec- the Ring. This burning city is Osgiliath. It burns as we speak and the enemy overrun its shores. But I will take you there.I will do all I can to save your master. The Ring will continue on to Mordor. Rangers! Come! To Osgiliath as fast as we may!"  
  
--  
  
The Nazgûl was right overhead now, circling patiently over the river. The men were falling like flies now, overcome by their exhaustion, pinned to the walls by arrows. Orcs leapt between the crumbled buildings and brought their swords with sickening crunches into an enemy's back. There was the sudden thunderous sound of falling stone and the clatter of pebbles on the shattered bridges. Suddenly, the rider's head snapped up. There it was again, that burning desire leaping in its wraith-like mind. Its hands clenched involuntarily on the reins. It scented the air. The Ring was calling again. The dragon turned and finally, there, on the hillside, crawling down with agonising slowness was the hobbit from Amon Sûl. In its shrouded vision, the Nazgûl could see the wound in his shoulder glowing white hot. The hobbit doubled over with a scream and it tumbled towards the city. No matter. The Nazgûl could wait. Soon the Ring would begin its call once again and there would be no will on this Middle-Earth that could resist It. 


	12. Osgiliath

Disclaimer: AU Story. The fourth large LOTR fic! My word, not another, surely? The characters are not mine. The settings are not mine. The plot is, however, my creation. I hope you find this an enjoyable read.  
  
I am very annoyed at FanFiction for not letting me read *any* of my reviews and for deleting a lot that I sent. I have sent an email asking if they're actually gone but...ah well. Thank you very much for reviewing any how- this chapter is a little bit longer, to say how grateful I am. :-)  
  
~ Chapter Twelve ~  
  
The Ring called to Its bearer over and over, raking his dreams with evil visions in an attempt to rouse him. But Frodo was lost to the world, blood seeping through his shirt from the Morgul wound. The Ring sent message after angry message into the sky, to try and call the Nazgûl back, but it was merely circling the city, waiting for a more opportune chance. At last, a searing pain from his shoulder jerked Frodo into consciousness.  
  
"Sam," he croaked, wondering where the caring hands had gone and why his friend had not answered his cry. Then he realised where he was. He sat up in terror, mud rising up between his fingers and sticking under his nails. He was lying at an awkward angle against the back of an inn. Half the wall had crumbled away into plaster-like shards, revealing the room beyond. Soldiers were crouched behind upturned tables and chairs.  
  
Bodies were draped like cloth near the door and all the while Frodo could hear the whistle of arrows ringing in his ears. Putting an involuntary hand over the Ring, he crawled through the wrecked wall into the inn, crawling from one hiding-place to the next.  
  
"Where do I go?" he asked the Ring softly.  
  
*Onwards, precious, must go on.*  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Frodo started and looked round wildly. A soldier with a bloodied face was staring at him from the corner of the room.  
  
"Hey," he said again, "What are you doing here, boy? You should have left days ago."  
  
"I'm not a-"  
  
"We have to get you somewhere safe. It's alright now," the man soothed as Frodo flinched away from his outstretched hand, "I'll look after you. Take my hand. Go on."  
  
"No, please, you don't understand," the hobbit gasped. For a moment or two, he was free from the Ring's power and it fell from his grasp, tinkling down the chain with a sound like running water. The soldier gaped.  
  
".The halfing." he breathed, "And a halfling forth shall stand. That's what they're saying in the city."  
  
"I am that. Thank you for your offer but.I need to get out of here and into the city. Can you help me? Please, I must-"  
  
"We are saved!" the man roared, leaping to his feet, "We can use the Ring for our own devices! Give It to me, halfling! Let me put an end to this!"  
  
"No!" Frodo screamed feeling the Ring begin to glow with heat.  
  
*Run, precious! Run!*  
  
With faltering steps, Frodo stumbled away from the approaching soldier and fled for the door. What he saw outside, though, was nearly enough to make him turn back. The river was boiling and churning as bits of rubble tumbled through to its blood-soaked bed. Great balls of rock were flying through the air, crashing into towers and raining debris. Frodo felt infinitely small in those few seconds, so alone and frightened that he wanted to weep. But no, the Ring said someone was coming to take away all his suffering. Then he could go home and climb into bed and forget about all this. He would wake up the next morning with the sun spilling through the window as his beloved Sam pulled back the curtains and bid him a fine morning.  
  
The hobbit was tugged unceremoniously back to reality as hands began pulling at him from behind. He tore away without looking back, the soldier's cries echoing loudly across the city.  
  
"Let me finish it! Give me the Ring! Let me end this *war*!"  
  
--  
  
Sam stumbled along with the group, trying his very best to keep up with the rest of the rangers. Gollum loped along beside him, his breath coming in excited gasps.  
  
"Not far.now, precious," he assured, "Soon we will both have the master back, hobbit."  
  
Sam was too breathless to even throw back a scathing remark to this and concentrated on keeping his feet going, taking one step and then another. Finally, one man took pity on them and he and his companion bent down to carry them. But Gollum was having none of it.  
  
"No! No! Sméagol does without help. Stupid men. Stupid foolish men will tie Sméagol up!"  
  
When one of the men made to protest, Sam caught his eye.  
  
"Don't bother yourself with him," the hobbit sighed, "He's a miserable creature but he'll do quite happily on his own."  
  
So the army ran for Osgiliath, coming out of the thick tree groves and off the path at the sight of smoke filling the eastern horizon. They mounted a small rise and clambered up to its summit to view the damage. At the lead, Captain Faramir stopped and drew in breath. There, balanced like frail tree limb on the river, lay Osgiliath. Fires had broken out on turrets, the tiled roofs, the paved walkways and at almost every collapsed arch. Even from this distance, he could spot orcs and men alike leaping through the wreckage, here and there engaged in bitter combat. A sudden earth- shattering crash made the captain look up to see one of the mighty pillars splintering into dust. Another boulder was catapulted at it further down, exploding on impact, and Faramir thought he heard a scream.  
  
"Is your.is the creature quite sure that your master is in there?" he asked Sam anxiously. The hobbit looked at Gollum who rolled his eyes impatiently.  
  
"'Course we're sure! Stupid man knows nothing. Precious is leading master there. We hears him speak to It, try and fight with It, but the precious is too strong for master and so he goes. Precious is calling for the wraiths now.soon all will be done and all will be dead."  
  
At these chilling words, Sam wriggled out of the ranger's grasp and dropped to the ground. As soon as he had caught his balance, he began to run. He ran like he could not ever remember running. He heard Faramir's frantic calls coming up close behind him but he did not care.  
  
"Master!" he cried desperately, "Master, please, I'm coming!"  
  
The heat from the city was intense. Sam could feel sweat prickling on his brow and the landscape wavered like a reflection under a thick veil of smoke. He began to cough and he had to slow his pace. It was thanks to this decrease in pace that he heard Faramir's scream.  
  
"Samwise! Nazgûl! *Nazgul*!"  
  
He fell flat on his face and, half a second later, he heard a shriek right overhead. There was an abrupt rush of air and Sam felt something jag the sleeve of his shirt. Then it was passed and the creature rose up into the smoky sky again. Gasping from shock, Sam sat up shakily and glanced at his arm. The sleeve had been ripped off from the elbow down and a deep gash was now bleeding readily on his dark skin.  
  
"Samwise!"  
  
The hobbit jumped and glanced up. The captain was bending over him and concern filled his eyes.  
  
"Forgive me, Samwise, I did not see it until it was nearly on you! Thank goodness you are safe. Come, let one of my rangers bind your arm."  
  
"No, there's no time for that!" Sam snapped, the shock beginning to fade, "If that black rider's flapping around here then it's not me he's after, is it? Mister Frodo's got to be nearby. I know it! I just know it! Come on!"  
  
He grabbed Faramir's arm and started pulling him towards the nearest city opening. Osgiliath was a ruin. The house on their left was little more than a skeleton, the white bones of the stairway riding up like a spine through the wreckage.  
  
"Where's he going to be?" Sam muttered to himself. The man could see his green eyes flicking from one side of the river to the other, up and down again, across and then above. His only concern was for his master and it filled Faramir's heart with pride. He wanted more than ever to help this child-like hero, he wanted to aid him in his task. "Come," he said, "Come, we are not safe so close to the river." As if to punctuate this statement, a black-flighted arrow buried itself into the pillar just behind them. "Quick! Behind here!"  
  
They dived behind one of the rotten houses and began pushing their way through the fallen rubble to escape the narrow alleyway and reach higher ground. From here, if they looked back, they could make out the rest of the army streaming down the hillside, swords and spears raised in readiness for their attack. Both companions flinched as another screech rent the air.  
  
"We haven't got no more time! Where is he?" Sam cried despairingly.  
  
"We'll keep looking. We'll find him and we'll get him out of here," Faramir assured him. He bent down and pressed his forehead to that of the wide-eyed hobbit. "I'm going to get you out."  
  
"Fat hobbit! Sam!"  
  
The scream echoed across the city and Sam leaped upright, almost knocking the captain out in the process. But he could see him. Gollum had clambered up onto a house rafter and was waving frantically across at the only person he knew who could save them then. He was pointing across the river to a slice of white wall and calling,  
  
"Sam must save the precious! Sam must save his Frodo!" 


	13. The Enduring Bridges

Disclaimer: AU Story. The fourth large LOTR fic! My word, not another, surely? The characters are not mine. The settings are not mine. The plot is, however, my creation. I hope you find this an enjoyable read.  
  
Shirebound: *sigh* Yes, I know, but it was worth a try. Maybe Fanfiction hates LOTR... *loads gun once again to blow off Xing's other arm* Thank you! I promise to try and save my beloved -ahem- I mean, Frodo, in this chapter.  
  
MagicalRachel: No, thanks for the review- it did show this time. Hehe, this wouldn't be an Ailsa Joy story without fear and angst. Ah, but you do bring up a valid point. It's supposed to be only a rumour about this halfling. Perhaps people have got wind of Boromir's dream verse from the city? *sobs* I'm sorry! It's an AU story! Forgive me! Speaking of plotholes, though, what of your chapter??  
  
Holly Wood: I'm sorry! I can't get enough cliffhangers, I'm an addict! I'm so pleased I kept you on the edge, least it shows I'm achieving some sort of emotion. But don't worry! I promise not to leave it on a cliffhanger today. :-)  
  
CStini: Oh, don't fret about that. I don't mind. The reviews are a bonus to the joy of writing! :-P I won't let the Ring torture Frodo for more than a few paragraphs more, honest! Sam will be there for him!  
  
Irish Flying Fish: Wicked name! Thanks so much for the review and yes, I will attempt Sam's rescue for Frodo. He's such a sweetheart. Really pleased you're enjoying Garden of the Moon- your comments make it all worthwhile.  
  
~ Chapter Thirteen ~  
  
If anything would be remembered from this story, it would Sam's utter devotion to his master. He knew that the Ring had sung Frodo to sleep and soon that Nazgûl would swoop down out of the smoke and end it all. Middle- Earth would be over. What Sam did not know is whether he would be in time. But, of course, being Sam, he did not stop to think any of that. At Gollum's first cry he was running. Down the slopes of rubble, through the skeletons of houses, right up to the riverside. But he could go no further. Both the bridges were burning.  
  
--  
  
Frodo walked up the steps one after another, concentrating his whole mind on the path ahead.  
  
*Yes, precious, nearly there. We're close now.*  
  
He closed his fingers tightly round the gold band and took another step. Then he faltered. What was wrong? Someone was calling him.  
  
*No! Forget them! Go on! Must go on!*  
  
"Yes, precious," Frodo slurred. He could feel the wall beneath him shake and there was the heat of flames on his skin. His cloak billowed round him in the gathering smoke, fluttered against his arms in weak protest of his movement. But the precious had told him to go. That was his duty. Soon it would all be over, the precious said, and he would be at home. Back at Bag End, yes, yes.  
  
"Master!"  
  
It broke his train of thought and Frodo shook himself. The precious was still speaking- urging him towards the summit of the wall. He looked up to the boiling black sky. The clouds and smog were forming strange patterns, as if caught in an updraft of air. Another step. Only a few more. Why was this such a force of will? Frodo stopped a moment, brow furrowing, trying to block out the insistent calling. It was something only Sam would do. Foolish Samwise! He would not understand that he was doing the right thing now. The Ring was bringing someone to finish the task. Then he could go home! His feet touched the top of the wall and it seemed to the hobbit that all the world's noise was muffled here. Though wind still slapped at his face, its shrieking and moaning was silenced.  
  
*We are here, precious, the Ring whispered, It is nearly over.*  
  
Frodo turned on legs of stone to overlook the city. The river glinted gold in the growing sunlight. A black reflection was caught fleetingly on its surface, arching its great wings up. Then it was gone again. Then a violent gust of air flew up in Frodo's face, knocking him backwards, forcing the breath from his lungs. He could hear bitter laughter in his ears as he grabbed at the wall's side with his free hand, steadying himself against the blast.  
  
It came. Black as a moonless twilight. Black as the drop of Khazad-Dum. No light penetrated its leathery wings and only the faintest sheen glittered on its long teeth. The dragon reared back, revealing its rider and bringing it face to face with the Ringbearer. The claws opened wide and there was a scream that pierced the folds of Frodo's delirium and brought him back with such force that he was almost hurled from the wall. The jaws opened in a malicious smile. The rider's armoured hand drew so close that Frodo could feel the evil running off it like freezing water.  
  
And then.then.  
  
--  
  
Sopping wet, Sam launched himself up the stairway and along the wall. It took his breath away. Frodo was there, backed against the wall, his hand still closed firmly over the Ring, eyes wide with horror as they took in the monster rising above him, its steel claws a hair's breadth away from his face. Sam leapt, catching his master's hand as he fell and brought them both face down onto the ground. Pain flickered through his body but he did not care. They had to get away before anything happened. The black legs coiled above as the Nazgûl screeched. He was going to dive. Sam closed his eyes and squeezed his master's hand. So close! Grey hands were pulling at his back, dragging him along the walkway.  
  
"Stupid wraith!"  
  
Sam felt Frodo begin tugging backwards, pushing against his firm hold.  
  
"No, Frodo, no!" he screamed as the claws came rushing down. They were like silver flame, racing down into the white parapet and digging down around the hobbits. But something was still pulling them away, determinedly locked onto Sam's arm and dragging him and his master back towards the stairs. Then there was another, far louder echoing wail that rent the air like knives as arrows sped upwards and into the belly of the Nazgûl. The claws tore away as the dragon writhed in its agony, drawing itself higher up into the sky, away from wall. Sam thought he heard Frodo cry out.  
  
"Come back! Please, don't leave me!"  
  
But he cast it from his mind. There was a hissing at his neck and the grey hands again, prodding at his face.  
  
"Stupid wraith not catch fat hobbit yet. Precious is safe. Yes, yes, precious. Almost! Almost! Yes. Sss, but wraith lost the precious this time, eh?"  
  
There was hoarse laughter and Sam looked up into Gollum's withered face. When the creature opened his eyes again, he looked down at Sam and, for the first time in a very long time, he smiled. A real smile. It looked very peculiar on his shrunken face but there was an age when it might have suited him, Sam thought, and after all, he saved my master. That's enough, ain't it?  
  
"Sam?"  
  
The hobbit looked round awkwardly to see Frodo's face beginning to clear. He had released the Ring and it hung now by its chain, seething with rage. But Sam could not care less. He reached forward and brought Frodo gently into his arms. For a moment, his friend did not appear to realise but then he felt the thin fingers dig into his back and a long exhaling breath. At last, they were not alone any more. At long last.  
  
Gollum watched the hobbits embrace with resentment. After all, without him, neither of them would be alive. Stupid hobbits, he thought unhappily. He did not say it aloud though. Instead, he sat back with his arms round his knees and rocked back and forth, watching as Sam drew back and habitually study his master's face and make sure there were no tears. There were none. For some reason, this made Gollum feel, well, glad again. Better having the stupid hobbits together than one without the other.  
  
~  
  
Not quite the end; I've just got to sew up the last few ends and then I'll cut the thread, so to speak. Thank you so much for your comments and critiques, you're all wonderful! 


	14. Remember

Disclaimer: AU Story. The fourth large LOTR fic! My word, not another, surely? The characters are not mine. The settings are not mine. The plot is, however, my creation. I hope you find this an enjoyable read.  
  
QTPie-2488: Sorry I missed your last review! *sigh* Nope, FF never replied. Why? Doesn't Xing like me? Or anyone, come to that. Glad you liked the chap! :-D! Oh yes, btw, I've read your fic, "What If" and it was so heart- wrenching that it made me cry! You are amazing!  
  
MagicalRachel: Ooh, thank you! I'm so pleased. That scene in TTT had the same effect on me- I didn't breathe until Sam was right beside Frodo. Hope I didn't make you cry here! And as for your plot holes- don't worry- they are nothing compared to the mistakes I keep making in my fics. The rope in Lost in Moria, for instance... Thanks again!  
  
CStini: Hehe- 'tis hobbity evilness! Oh, yes, parts of it did come directly from the movie. I was so spellbound by the sight of Frodo and the Nazgûl up close that I just had to include that- but I also wanted to have book elements and completely original elements too. :-D Yeah! Gollum smiles!  
  
Shirebound: Oh, thank you! That "black as..." paragraph was reworded so many times, I'm ecstatic that it came across well.  
  
Bookworm2000: Livejournal.com- 'tis a community of online diaries. Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya :-P I just remember hearing your name cropping up. Ack, I was nice to Gollum! Celebrate my niceness! I freaked you out with Frodo's line? Ooh.  
  
ELveNDestiNy: Congratulations on being the 101st! Thank you so much for your lovely review- you're such a sweetheart. In answer to your question, I always choose my favourite authors by quality of writing. Honestly, they are all fantastic authors who'll get a lot further than me. :-)  
  
~ Forgive me for the length of this chapter, and for it being so very awful (I would've preferred it if I'd managed to make the last chapter a bit better than the others) but I thought Faramir deserved to learn of his brother's fate in this last part and to go over a few topics of interest. Garden of the Moon has been great fun to write. A little more taxing than Memories of Home as I tried to keep quite close to the book, but I hope that it has been a pleasure to read and that I haven't completely put you off LOTR fanfics. You are all great motivators and thank you so much for your wonderful comments.  
  
~ Chapter Fourteen ~  
  
"Sam, I thought you were gone for good," Frodo breathed, putting his back against the stone wall, "I didn't know what had happened or...or where I was...it was like living in a constant dream."  
  
Sam did not like what he was hearing. He felt so terribly guilty at the thought of his beloved master wandering- alone, mind you- with nothing but the Ring for company. He shuddered and Frodo raised an eyebrow, instantly grasping his companion's fear.  
  
"It was none of your doing, Sam," he said astutely, "You found me when it mattered most and I cannot ask more than that."  
  
"I know, Master but- hoy! Where d'you think you're going?"  
  
Both hobbits leapt up as Gollum darted away from his place at the top of the stairs. Sam set off at once, muttering angrily under his breath but Frodo paused a moment. He glanced back over his shoulder to the patch of sullied air where the wraith had been. It must have been lies. The Ring never told anything but lies and now Sam was here, It would be silenced. Yet...in truth, his pain would have ended. He would have suffered no longer if the Nazgûl had taken the Ring...He shook himself. What was he doing? Sam would have been mortified to hear him saying things like this. Frodo quickly cast the thought of the Ring aside and hurried after his friend.  
  
Gollum knew that if they were to get going again, he would have to make a timely escape, as it were. He darted away down the steps, knowing that both hobbits would follow him soon after. How foolish they were to have thought the worst was over. The Master was wrong when he said it mattered most. There would be many more perilous times to come. They had to get going. Suddenly, Gollum felt a heavy hand descend upon his shoulder, pinning him to the ground.  
  
"Alright! Alright! Stop struggling!" Faramir cried. The soldier beside him quickly proffered a length of tattered rope, which the captain used to bind the creature's hands.  
  
"Captain Faramir!"  
  
The ranger glanced up and almost collapsed with relief. He abandoned the hissing and spitting Gollum to embrace the hobbit warmly.  
  
"I thought you were surely lost, Samwise," he said, "When the Nazgûl came down on the wall. But it seems you are unhurt. Is that so? How does your master fare?"  
  
"He's quite well now, sir," Sam replied, beaming. He turned back to see Frodo clambering down the last few stairs. He looked up and smiled when he saw the man crouching next to his companion. For a moment, Faramir was taken aback by the complete contrast in appearance. This halfling was pale and much thinner than Samwise. And his eyes held not the same honesty and openness as his gardener's either. They were an intense blue, the colour of the sea, reflecting many hardships and many dark secrets. If he held your gaze for too long, Faramir was sure it was possible to drown in all the sadness that welled within those eyes.  
  
"So you are the infamous master that has caused us so much trouble," the captain said, rising up to his full height and grinning down, "'Tis a strange fate to suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing!"  
  
Frodo looked a little affronted to be addressed as such but then quickly brushed it off and smiled back.  
  
"I'm afraid that I have not often travelled so high up as to have made your acquaintance. Frodo Baggins at your service."  
  
"I am Captain Faramir, son of the Steward of Gondor and ranger in the gardens of Ithilien. I am honoured to meet you, Frodo. Come, there is much to discuss and we cannot stay in this place for long. Follow me."  
  
Faramir signalled to his men and they swarmed round, bows at the ready, fending off any parting shots from the orcs. But it seemed that most of the enemy had been overcome by darkness and now hung like limp dolls from the towers and archways, the sight of the Nazgûl still imprinted like oil on their eyes.  
  
--  
  
The sewers were rank with the stench of blood that poured down the wells. But Faramir knew their ways well and led the rangers and hobbits down a main tunnel to where it split into two high passageways. He climbed up into what appeared to be a hollowed chamber, with the wreckage of furniture pushed to one side. The rangers did not enter but waited in the sewers, their bows at the ready, eyes alert for any sign of attack. The two hobbits and Gollum were lifted up to join Faramir who dropped down onto a rickety stool and fixed them with an impenetrable gaze. They watched him warily. At last, the captain let out a sigh.  
  
"I know I promised myself that I would ask no more of you, Samwise, but now I can barely contain my curiosity. May I ask your permission to question your master?"  
  
Frodo felt a little out of touch with events, his mind still twisting and writhing from its possession of the Ring, and hesitated a moment when Sam asked him if he minded. He shook his head. Faramir's face took on a kinder expression and he turned to Frodo, saying,  
  
"Then I would ask you, Frodo, what you know of my brother, Boromir."  
  
The hobbit was startled.  
  
"Your brother?" he exclaimed, then quickly pulled himself together, "Er...well, I didn't know Boromir very well. He was a noble man and he knew his purposes. He was a member of a fellowship that I was also part of. He was one of the guardians of..."  
  
"You need not speak of It here," Faramir assured him, "I know what you mean."  
  
Frodo swallowed, having to restrain his hand from creeping up to the chain round his neck.  
  
"Do you know of the intentions of the Fellowship?"  
  
"Not as clearly as I would like. Your Sam here was very good at keeping secrets."  
  
The hobbit cast his friend a warm glance and Sam felt his heart soar.  
  
"Well," Frodo went on, "Your brother said that It should be brought to Minas Tirith and used...as a weapon against the Dark Lord. He was overruled. The task...my task, if you like, is to destroy It. To go into Mordor to the Mountain of Fire- the one place that It can be truly unmade. We set off from the last homely home what feels like many years ago. The journey was long...longer and more arduous than I care to remember. We came to the Falls of Rauros after much of the worst dangers and there our Fellowship was sundered. Boromir...the last I saw of him, he was not quite himself. I do not know what became of him, as I do not know what has become of my other companions. But we were attacked by a great many orcs and Sam and I crossed the river in the hopes of continuing our quest. For all we know, Boromir may yet be at Rauros with the others."  
  
But even as he said this, Frodo grew pale and did not meet Faramir's eyes. The captain knew that his promise had yet to be kept.  
  
"I think that is enough for me," he said quietly, "It is clear that you have great matters to attend to and I shall not hinder you any longer."  
  
"You're letting us go then?" Sam could not help exclaiming. Faramir smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"I am, Samwise. I believe that the choice finally made was a good one. The Ri- _It_ is not a tool we Men and Halflings can freely use. It is an evil thing by all accounts. And what I have learnt of your kind from your gardener, Frodo Baggins, I would say that It is the best of hands. What I shall do is this: there is a route out of the city via this chamber. My men will lead you as far as they may, to the Crossroads at least. Then, I fear, you are on your own."  
  
"What about Gollum?" Frodo asked. Faramir grimaced.  
  
"I have no idea what you would want with that...creature. But he is yours to do with as you will."  
  
"I think the decision lies with Sam now. Gollum is our guide but...he has caused us a great many difficulties here. Seeing as both he and I are under Sam's duress, I have little say in the matter."  
  
He looked across at the hobbit, sitting in the corner and looking a little limp from the river water. He shuffled uncomfortably under the gaze of both master, Man and the wide lamp-like eyes of Gollum himself. Those filthy eyes that had watched Frodo from the first day, who only agreed to guide them for his want of the Ring. And yet...Sam's heart could not help but recognise a good deed when it saw one. Without Gollum, no doubt his master would be lost to darkness, not to mention Middle-Earth. Perhaps, he thought grudgingly, saving the world could counterbalance all those rotten things he had done in the past.  
  
Frodo saw all this pass as clearly as words across his friend's face and he smiled. "I think it'd be best for him to stay with us for now, Captain Faramir," said Sam, "I reckon he still counts as our guide, even after all this."  
  
Gollum stared at the fat hobbit for a long time. He shook his head then looked again. There was a lot about this one he still had yet to discover. Faramir threw up his hands.  
  
"Hobbits never cease to amaze," he sighed, "If that is what you wish, Master Samwise, he is yours to do with as you will."  
  
He took two strides across to the cowering Gollum and picked up the lead. With unconcealed distaste, he passed the rope to Sam.  
  
"Though I wish you would choose a guide that walked on two feet."  
  
He signalled to his men outside and three rangers jumped up onto the platform.  
  
"These men will gladly lead you to the Crossroads. From there on, I bid you a safe journey and all my blessings on your quest."  
  
"Thank you, Captain Faramir. But now that we are gone, what will you do?" asked Frodo.  
  
"I will go looking for my brother, of course. We shall travel north to this place of where you speak, following the river. Perhaps the sons of the Steward shall be reunited!"  
  
"I hope so," the Ringbearer replied, "Farewell."  
  
The men drew back a hatch in the wall of the chamber to reveal a vault of steps that were spilt with sunlight. The rangers ascended first, then Frodo, then Gollum, dragging Sam behind him like an impatient dog. But the little gardener paused a moment in thought before looking back to Faramir with his brows furrowed.  
  
"Captain Faramir, you got it wrong again."  
  
"What's that, Samwise?"  
  
"It's Hobbit, not Halfling. I don't think you'll ever remember!"  
  
Faramir raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How could I ever forget Hobbits?"  
  
~* End *~ 


End file.
